la révolution
by ma chtite crevette
Summary: Quand Lily et ses copines décident de changer ,elles ne le font pas à moitié !ça va en surprendre plus d'un et notament les maraudeurs .Poudlard ne sera plus jamais le même ...peut être sera t'il mieux ?S'il survit...
1. Chapter 1

_Dans le train en partance pour Poudlard ; 11h45et 56 secondes (quelle précision)_

- « Ce n'est pas possible que tu l'ais fait !! »hurla une voix féminine.

Cette vois _si_ mélodieuse appartenait à Lily Evans, Gryffondor de son état .Si les gens s'accordait à dire qu'elle était une superbe rousse aux yeux verts, ils admettaient tout de même qu'elle avait, pour les gens bien pensant, un look assez original .Un petit exemple de cela était la tenue qu'elle portait, en ce moment même : Une veste militaire de l'armée américaine comme unique haut et un pantalon noir composé presque uniquement d'anneau, de poches, de ruban et de trous..

- « Lily c'est pas en lui cassant les oreilles qu'elle va s'expliquer. »répliqua Une charmante brunette qui se détourna de sa copie conforme.

La charmant brunette était connue sous le prénom de Magdalena mais préférait Magda .Elle était le type même de l'élève normale à l'extérieur si on occultait son don de double vue qui lui venait de ses ancêtres gitans.

-« Mais je ne fais que remarquer que Kate et Alex ont décidé de péter une durite « s'exclama la Rousse outrée.

- « Tu les laisserais s'expliquer, on irait plus vite tu ne crois pas ? »Intervint une voix calme et posée.

Cette zen attitude émergeait de Lisa Bellson .Celle-ci arborait un calme olympien en toute circonstance ce qui faisait courir sur elle et Magda, les deux meilleures amies, qu'elles étaient des mystiques .Ce que ces demoiselles ne démentaient pas car selon Lisa, les gens te laissent tranquilles s'ils pensent que tu es cinglé..

- « Merci de cette argument d'autorités Mlle Bellson .Nous allons peut être avoir une chance de sortir de ce compartiment vivantes. »répliqua une blonde.

Voici la fameuse Kate ,de son prénom Catherine Chandler .Et si Lily s'insurgeait ainsi c'était que son amie avait décidé d'abandonner son rôle de timide maladive pour aborder sa face de dragueuse ,experte en homme ..Mais si les filles étaient habituées à cette personnalité que la demoiselle exploitait uniquement durant ses vacances, elles ne l'étaient pas à propos du pansement que la blondinette arborait au creux des reins.

- « Allons affronter le dragon et sortons les boucliers. »déclama tragiquement la copie conforme citée plutôt dans ce texte.

La copie conforme était en fait Alexandra Dimitrov ,soeur jumelle de Magdalena Dimitrov ,surnommée plus normalement Alex .La jeune fille ,sans être une bombe ,arborait avec beaucoup de classe une tenue très féminine composée d'un jean sombre aux strasse couvrant la hanche gauche et d'un haut découvrant les épaules ,noir et extrêmement décolleté .Ce haut était décoré d'or qu'elle avait contrasté avec une ceinture argentée .Enfin elle était juché sur des talons de taille respectable .Une tenue somme toute normal …sauf pour un garçon manqué !Car c'était cela la grande nouveauté !Alex était passée du type allure garçonne à l'allure femme/femme..

- « Bon si tu calmes ta joie, je vous les montrent …OK ? »se lança Kate.

- « Et moi, j'explique mon soudain changement de look. »compléta ALEX.

Apr7s un acquiescement général, Kate posa ses mains sur l'objet du litige : le pansement .Ce simple bout de coton posé aux creux de ses reins ? Non !!! Ce qui se cache en dessous et ce qui se trouve être un magnifique petit tatouage représentant des ailes d'anges..Superbe non ? Après l'instant d'émerveillement passé, Kate passa à son moment du comment du pourquoi :

-« Voilà j'avais très envie de le faire et je me suis dit que c'était mon choix après tout .De plus tu remarquera que ça me donne un charme fou non ? »

L'ébahissement et le silence étant total, Alex en profita pour se lancer dans les grandes confidences à son tour :

- « Moi, c'est parce que j'ai remarqué que ça m'allait super bien..de plus, les mecs me remarquent beaucoup plus comme ça et pis on est libre non ??J'assume ce que je suis et je le fait pour 99,9 uniquement parce que ça me plait …votre sentence mademoiselle le juge ?? »

- « Je crois que j'ai besoin d'air …les filles j'ai, moi aussi, une nouvelle à vous annoncer. »expliqua Lily en se laissant tomber sur la banquette.

- « Vas –y, on est prête au pire ! »l'encouragea Lisa.

- « Tu n'es pas enceinte au moins ? »demanda Magda les yeux plissés.

- « MOI ??Et avec qui je l'aurais fait ? J'ai plus de mec ! »s'insurgea la rousse.

- « bon allez, c'est quoi la fameuse nouvelle ?? »demanda Kate, piquée de curiosité.

Celle-ci respira un grand coup et lança sa nouvelle :

- « J'ai été nommée préfète. » avant de cacher sa tête avec ses bras.

- « QQQQQUUUUOOOOIIIIIIII ??????? »hurlèrent un concert de voix féminines.

- « y a pas plus irresponsable, paresseuse et non respectante des règlements que toi, pourquoi te nommer ?? »s'exclama Alex.

- « Je suis pas irresponsable ! »contre –attaqua la préfète.

- « Ah oui ? Dois –je te rappeler le sort de Bobby ? »répliqua son amie.

- « Mlle désire –t'elle qu'on la laisse tranquille ? Fréquenter des gens comme nous n'est pas digne d'une dame de si haute importance … »rigola Kate.

- « La ferme ! J'ai jamais rien demandé ! Pourquoi c'est tombé sur moi ?? » se plaignit Lily en levant les bras au ciel.

- « Ne joue pas les fatalistes car tu risquerais de te pendre .je prédis l'arrivée d'une bande de garçon que vous n'appréciez pas particulièrement.. »annonça Magda en levant le doigt en l'air, comme pour vérifier le sens du vent.

- « Les serpentards ? »questionna Alex, pleine d'espoir à l'idée d'une joute verbale avec les verts ; »je meurs d'envie de voir l'effet des talons sur l'entrejambe de ces andouilles. »

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit pour lui donner raison et prévoir une fin de voyage intéressante pour nos charmantes héroïnes..

_Je trouve que je deviens de plus en plus folle …c'est bon ou mauvais ?Pour le look de Lily ,je me suis inspiré de celui d e ma meilleure amie et franchement je le trouve trop cool ce look …quant à Alex ,elle s'inspire un little chouilla de moi (si on compte le fait q u'elle porte des fringues qui m'appartiennent)…j'avoue que le style d'écriture est plutôt bizarre mais ça le r,d plus drôle non ??Enfin si ça ne vous lait pas, j'effacerais la fic tant pis !une review pour éviter ce suicidage de fic ??Au fait, en ce moment, je suis une grand fan de la chanson « garçon » de koxie …hhhuuummm c'est tellement vrai ce qu'elle dit …_


	2. Chapter 2

_Petite note de l'auteur : je vous ferait grâce de la description des maraudeurs sauf que j'ai remplacé Peter par un garçon appelé Christopher..J'adore ce prénom …mais vous aurez quand même droit à celle de ce charmant jeune homme …_

**Grande Salle, Poudlard, 19h30 et 54 secondes.**

- « Bon sang, qu'est ce que je peux avoir faim !! »jura Sirius en jouant avec ses couverts.

- « Estomac sur patte de mon cœur, il va falloir te contenir encore un peu..tout le monde n'est pas encore arrivé.. »excusa James en affichant un moue taquine.

- « Tiens d'aileurs, je me demande où sont passées Lily, Kate, Alex et les autres.. »fit Remus pensivement.

- « Mus on s'en fout de ces filles ! Perso, moi si elles ne venaient pas, j'en mourrais pas ! »s'indigna Christopher.

Christopher ,qui d'ailleurs regardait autour de lui d'u air blasé ,était connu pour être un garçon assez étonnant au vue de son comportement :parfois sérieux ,parfois indiscipliné..Son aspect physique en témoignait d'ailleurs :sa chemise était blanche mais boutonnée de travers ,ses cheveux était coiffé dans tous les sens alors que ses yeux verts foncés restaient rêveurs …

- « Dites les mecs ! Regardezmoi ces adorables demoiselles !!Vous croyez qu'elles sont nouvelles ?? »demanda Patmol en déshabillant les 3 jeunes femmes qui venaient d'entrer.

- « Suffit de leur demander mon cher .Regarde l'expert ! »annonça Chris en se tournant vers les 3 ''inconnues''.

- « Hey mesdemoiselles ! Pourquoi ne viendriez –vous pas vous asseoir avec les plus beaux mecs de tout Poudlard ? »demanda le jeune homme avec un sourire charmeur.

Celui –ci se ficha d'ailleurs quand elles se retournèrent.

- « Chandler, Dimitrov et Evans ??? »s'écria –t'il en palissant comme ses camarades.

- « Ton invitation tient toujours Donnovan ? »lança Alex en le regardant narquoise.

- « Bien sur que non !!!C'est un déguisement votre nouveua look ? »fit –il hargneux.

- « Non mon cher, seulement les gens changent .On ne peux pas rester éternellement des enfants.. »répliqua Lily.

- « Maintenant si vous voulez bien nous excuser, certaines personnes ont mieux à faire que de rester avec vous. »coupa Kate, en attrapant ses deux compagnes par le bras.

Sirius, qui jusque là avait suivi la conversation d'un œil distrait, sembla contrarié en remarquant les nombreux regards masculins qui suivaient les 3 Gryffondor.

- « Kate a un goût très sur pour les tatouages. »remarqua Remus en regardant le bas de son dos.

- « QUOI ??? »s'écrièrent les maraudeurs en se retournant.

Ils remarquèrent alors la paire d'ailes dans le creux des reins et il sembla aux nombreux soupirs entendus qu'ils ne furent pas les seuls.

- « J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui leur a pris de changer comme ça ? »demanda James à haute voix.

- « Peut être voulaient –elles simplement passer à une partie plus amusante de la vie ? »lança une voix amusée derrière leurs dos.

Ils se retournèrent en sursautant et découvrirent Lisa et Magda qui les contemplaient amusées.

- « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? »répliqua Remus.

- « Simplement que la vie change les gens, les fait grandir et prendre conscience de certaines choses..C'es ce que les filles ont fait.. »répondit Lisa d'une voix mystérieuse.

Et sur cette déclaration ,les deux demoiselles tournèrent les talons et allèrent rejoindre leurs compagnes de dortoir .Les garçons les regardèrent s'installer et commencer à parler ente elles .Au regard qu'ils échangèrent ,ils prouvèrent clairement que selon eux ,le monde ne devait plus tourner rond .Ce dont ils eurent la confirmation lorsque Dumbledore commença son discours à la fin du repas .Repas durant lequel ils avaient pu constater que les nouveaux looks des filles étaient au goût de nombreux garçons présents dans la salle !!

- « Mes chers élèves, pour cette nouvelle année qui commence, j'ai le plaisir de vous faire savoir que Mademoiselle Lily Evans a été nommée au poste de préfète .Veuillez l'applaudir ! »annonça le vieil homme.

Ils y eurent de nombreux applaudissements car Lily était beaucoup aimée pour son caractère indépendant qui faisait d'elle une personne très introvertie..

- « Enfin, j'ai le grand honneur de vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de DCFM : Mme Taggert ! »

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux argentés et aux yeux gris s'avança et reçut comme accueil quelques applaudissement pour sa nomination..De nombreux élèves se demandaient déjà si leur professeur resterait encore en poste à la fin de l'année et beaucoup lançaient déjà des paris..

Et vous quels seront vos pronostics pour cette nouvelle année ??

_J'ai le bonheur de vous dire que le prochain chap sera appelé l'humiliation de Malefoy..Tout un programme non ??Je remercie mes 2revieweuses et je vais me faire un plaisir de répondre à vos messages..D'ailleurs je continuerais à taper ce récit même si vous ne seriez que 2 à m'encourager car 2 ce n'est pas zéro..Voilà que je parle comme un personnage de manga maintenant !! .._

_Lauralavoiepelletier :_ Voilà la suite comme prévu !! Est –elle à ton goût ??Xx

_Iemanjinha :_ je m'exécute ma seigneurie !! Voilà votre suite !!Est –elle à votre convenance ??


	3. Chapter 3

_Au sortir d'un cours de potion ; 16h30mn._

Alors que les filles de Gryffondor attendaient 'sagement' leur camarade Lily ,les élèves sortaient d'une allure assez pressé de ce cours commun avec les Serpentards .Lily qui d'ailleurs avait d'ailleurs le plus grand mal à trouver une excuse valable pour éviter le club de Slug ;ayant déjà jouer 15 fois la carte d'un rendezvous chez le directeur en raison de discuter de son comportement indiscipliné car il faut l'avouer la préfète était si souvent convoqué qu'elle connaissait le bureau de Dumbledore encore mieux que sa propre chambre ..Ce que ces charmantes demoiselles ignoraient, c'est qu'elles manquaient ainsi une charmante conversation sur l'une d'entre elle …

_Couloir des cachots ; 16h32mn._

- « Alors Potty et sa bande, les filles de gryffondor ne sont plus satisfaites de vos performances au lit qu'elles ont décidé de draguer à tout vas ? »lançait la vois narquoise de Lucius Malfoy.

Les maraudeurs, qui jusque là discutaient d'une blague, se retournèrent d'un même mouvement.

- « De quoi tu causes Malfoy ? » lança Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

- « De la garçonne Dimitrov .C'est parce qu'aucun de vous n'a su la contenté qu'elle est devenue lesbienne ?? » rigola le serpent.

- « Arrête tes conneries ! Alex n'est pas lesbienne ! La preuve : elle est déjà sortie avec des mecs de cette école non ? » rétorqua Remus qui volait au secours de son amie.

- « Alors comment t'expliques qu'elle ne sorte plus avec aucun gars depuis 2 ans ?? Elle a changé de bord ; moi j'vous le dit.. »répliqua le vert et argent.

- « Même si Dimitrov avait changé de bord, comme tu dis, elle fait ce qu'elle veut .En quoi ça te concerne ? » demanda James.

- « Moi ,en rien .Ca m'amuse seulement de voir que TOUTES les filles ne sont pas aussi sensible à votre charme que vous le prétendez …quelle dommage pour votre réputation si ça venait à se savoir !!! » siffla Malfoy .

- « Si ça se trouve, elles sont toutes lesbiennes les filles de gryffondor … »laissa sous –entendre un autre serpentard de la bande.

Sirius et les autres se lancèrent de discrets coups d'œil car eux savaient qu'au moins trois d'entre elles ne l'étaient pas : Magda car elle sortait depuis 3 ans avec Sean Preston de Serdaigle, Lisa qui flirtait outrageusement avec Amos Diggory et enfin le souvenir d'une certaine nuit l'année dernière où Sirius avait compris le véritable tempérament de Kate..

- « Tu ne t'es jamais dit que si Dimitrov ne sortait avec aucun d'entre nous c'est qu'elle n'a pas envie que toute l'école sache qu'elle ne sait pas embrasser. »laça Christopher narquois, qui pensait d'un mêm coup enfoncé le clou de Malfoy et ternir la réputation de son ennemie.

- « Et tu ne t'es jamais dit que si je ne sortais pas avec vous, c'est que je n'avais pas envie de perdre mon temps avec des abrutis ? »questionna une vois irritée derrière les jeunes hommes.

Tous se retournèrent pour voir que les 5 jeunes filles étaient là .Et à voir la tête qu'elles arboraient en ce moment là signifiait qu'elles avaient saisi une grande partie de la conversation .Un frisson parcouru le groupe de mâles lorsqu'ils virent Alex donner son sac et sa robe de sorcier à Lily et Kate qui arboraient un sourire malfaisant.

Hypnotisé pas la jeune femme qui se rapprochait, la plupart d'entre eux frémirent en se rappelant que la jeune fille était réputé pour son crochet du droit.

Alex s'arrêta juste devant Malfoy et caressa son visage .Le jeune homme lança un sourire de triomphe aux gryffondor qui se transforma en grimace de douleur lorsque la Gryffondor appuya avec une de ses mains sur la carotide du jeune blond tandis que l'autre serrait son entre –jambe au point de le lui arracher.

- « Dis donc malfoy –chou, j'aurais pensé que tu étais mieux doter vu le portrait si flatteur que les filles de Serpentard font de toi …je suis déçue. »

Elle relâcha le serpent qui commençait à montrer des signes d'étouffement .Les maraudeurs qui rigolaient de la déconfiture du serpentard, cessèrent tout mouvement quand l'ancienne garçonne se retournant dans leur direction .Ils déglutirent difficilement au sourire hypocrite qu'elle leur lança .Mais avant qu'ils n'eurent le temps de réagir, Alex avait saisi Christopher par sa cravate dénoué et l'embrassait à pleine bouche.

Le jeune homme, ébahi, sentit un désir inexorable monter en lui lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la jeune femme embrassait comme une déesse.Il constata même que sa bouche avait un goût de fraise des bois du probablement au gloss qu'elle portait .Alors qu'il voulait approfondir le baiser, celle –ci le relâcha et répliqua :

- « Voilà Donnovan, pour te prouver que je sais embrasser ! Dommage que TA performance n'est pas été à la hauteur de la mienne. »

Elle contourna alors le groupe des garçons et continua sa route .Elle fut néanmoins vite rattrapé par Kate qui lui tendit le gloss qui se trouvait dans sa poche en lançant :

- « Désinfecte toi la bouche ! On sait jamais où ils ont laissé traîner leurs lèvres .. »

Quant à Lli, elle regarda Malfoy avant de partir et conclut :

- « Une seule remarque sur les soi-disant penchant sexuel de mon amie, Malfoy chou et je balance en place publique que tu es aussi bien doté qu'un gamin de 11 ans avec photo à l'appui .Et ne t'en fais pas pour les photos, je sais toujours me débrouiller pour avoir ce que je veux. »

Malfoy ne demanda pas son reste et déguerpi aussi vite que son entrejambe endolori le lui permettait .On ne peut toutefois pas en dire autant de Christopher, toujours sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer.

- « Hé vieux, tu te sens bien ? » questionna Sirius qui passait une main devant les yeux du jeune homme.

- « Hirn quoi ? » balbutia celuici.

- « Ca t'as fait de l'effet le baiser de Dimitrov, dismoi ! » ria James.

- « Elle embrasse bien ? » demanda Sirius d'un air intéressé.

- « Très bien .d'une façon totalement unique ! Je crois même que je n'ai jamais été embrassé comme ça … »répondit Donnovan d'un air rêveur sans ce rendre compte qu'il adressait ces qualificatifs à sa pire ennemie.

- « Il parait tout de même qu'elle embrasse beaucoup mieux que ça … »laissa entendre Remus en se décidant à partir.

- « Comment tu sais ça ??? » questionnèrent les 3 jeunes hommes en même temps dont l'un beaucoup plus troublé qu'il ne voulait l'admettre de cette révélation.

_Voilà ! finalement c'est beaucoup plus long qu ce que j'avais imaginé …j'ai décidé de taper ce chap suite à une réflexion d'un copain qui a laissé entendre que si j'étais célib ,c'est parce que je ne savais pas m'y prendre avec les mecs …Enfin ,maintenant c'est l'heure des réponses aux reviews !_

_Sandrine p'titeuhhchouneuh : Gentille revieweuse pas taper l'auteur !!!Me ferait presque peur la bougre !! Si je te promets de travailler plus vite, tu ne me tueras pas ??_

_Neirha : avec tout mon génie, ce serait un crime de ne pas être capable ! Voilà la suite !_

_Virg05 : les faire finir à l'infirmerie ??Mais quelle bonne idée !!! Ce serait une super idée de chap …mais comment les faire atterrir là bas ??Hmmm…_

_Lili : merci pour cette charmante reviews !!_

_Marjo : mais tout de suite ! Regarde elle t'appelle !!_

_Tchingtchong : tiens une vieille amie !! Lol suis très heureuse que cela te plaise …_

_Angel Lily : bon, on a déjà deviné un de mes coulpes mais sauras-tu deviner les autres ??_


	4. Chapter 4

_Cours d'histoire de la magie ; 15h12mn_

Nos héros s'ennuyaient mollement durant ce cours hautement 'intéressant' que leur prodiguait le professeur Binns .D'ailleurs chacun s'occupait à sa façon : Magda était plongée en plein flirt avec son petit ami tandis que Lisa écrivait ce qui semblait être une lettre .Kate, elle, faisait de l'œil à un charmant jeune homme de Serdaigle, qui rougissait à vue d'œil d'ailleurs !James et Sirius étaient plongés dans une discussion sur la possibilité d'une prochaine blague que Christopher écoutait distraitement en regardant Remus prendre de l'avance dans ses devoirs ; la pleine lune étant pour cette nuit.

Alors que Donnovan priât silencieusement le ciel pour que les 7 mn qui restaient passent au plus vite, il entendit une conversation, provenant de devant lui, qui réveilla son esprit :

- « Tu de vrais vraiment aller à l'infirmerie ! Tu ferais peur à Nick quasisanstête s'il te voyait ! »chuchota la voix de Lily Evans.

- « Je vais très bien ! Il n'y a aucune raison que je mette les pieds dans l'antre de cette sorcière. »maugréa Alex Dimitrov.

- « Bien sur que tu vas très bien !Tu n'as rien mangé ce matin ,tu es pâle comme un fantôme ,tu as des frissons et tes yeux semblent être ouverts que par miracle …Mais oui bien sur ,tu es dans un état fabuleux ! »fit Evans, sarcastique.

- « Evans ferme ce qui te sert de bouche, tu m'empêches de dormir ! »interrompit Chris, qui pensait déjà à un plan pour ridiculiser son ennemie personnelle en la personne de la jeune femme qui avait posé sa tête dans ses bras : Alexandra Dimitrov.

La jeune préfète se tut mais lança un regard avada devrisant à celui qu'elle appelait le simplet en couche culotte .La sonnerie retentit, les libérant de cette agonie .Christopher aussitôt sortit, chargea sur sa proie .Celle-ci semblait d'ailleurs légèrement comateuse car elle eut un sursaut en le voyant .Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de lancer :

- « Suis pas d'humeur Donnovan ! Vas faire joujou avec tes serpents chéris et fous moi la paix ! »

- « Non, j'ai décidé que mon joujou aujourd'hui ce serait toi..Ca fait longtemps que je te néglige ,je voudrais pas que tu m'en veuilles .. »rétorqua le rouge et or, faisant sourire ses amis .La jeune fille eut un sourire sans joie :

- « C'est vrai qu'attendre que je soit seule pour t'occuper de moi, c'est très héroïque ! »

- « Parce que tu connais…hé ça ne vas pas ?? » s'affola le garçon devant la mine de son ennemie.

La jeune femme avait palie considérablement et se retenait maintenant au mur pour ne pas tomber .Elle eut un haut le cœur qu'elle retint avec peine alors qu'une douleur lancinante lui donnait l'impression qu'on jouait de la scie à dent dans son crâne .Alors qu'elle se demandait vaguement comment elle allait extraire la scie de son cerveau, une main se posa sur son front et une voix s'exclama :

- « Mais elle a de la fièvre ! »

- « Il faut la conduire à l'infirmerie ! »rajouta une autre voix.

- « Tu t'en occupes, on va aller prévenir ses amies.. »ordonna quelqu'un avant que surgissent des bruits de pas.

La jeune malade se sentit soulever dans les airs et sentit une odeur de cannelle qui lui plaisait bien .Elle resserra sa prise autour du cou de la personne qui la portait et s'accorda un peu de repos .Christopher sentit une bouffée de chaleur inhabituelle montée en lui en sentant Alex resserrer sa prise .Il refreina tout de même ses émotions en se disant que c'était juste de l'inquiétude …C'est vrai quoi ?on avait pas idée d'aller en cours avec de la fièvre et une tête à renvoyer un inferi dans sa tombe !Il arriva à l'infirmerie ou il déposa la malade tandis que Pomfresh s'écriait :

- « Mon dieu ! Quelle tête ! Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir amené plus tôt ?? »

- « Parce que je voulais éviter d'entendre votre si agréable voix … »murmura une voix faiblarde.

- « En tout cas la prochaine fois, je te colle la baguette sur la tête pour que tu viennes ! »annonça une voix féminine essoufflée.

Les personnes présentes se retournèrent sur les 4 amies qui venaient d'arriver traînant derrière elles des maraudeurs hors d'haleine .L'infirmière diagnostiqua une grippe et ordonna à la jeune fille de rester .Alex, fière de son caractère obstinée à ne pas vouloir être soignée, voulut que ses amies restent avec elles alors .Ce qu'elles firent …..À son grand damne !

_Infirmerie ; 6h._

Remus contemplait le plafond d'un air méditatif lorsque les maraudeurs firent irruption dans la pièce.

- « Mumus chéri, comment vastu ? »s'exclama Sirius en sautant sur le lit.

- « Bien .Et vous ? »

- « Pas mal ! »fit James en se grattant la nuque.

- « On est encore en vie donc ça va … »répondit Chris en regardant par la fenêtre.

Ils partirent dans une discussion sur la nuit qu'ils venaient de vivre lorsqu'un bâillement se fit entendre dans la 'chambre ' d'à-côté.

Les garçons se levèrent doucement et écartèrent le rideau de façon à voir sans être vu..

La scène les estomaqua : Evans était couchée, le dos appuyée contre le lit tandis que Kate dormait la tête sur les jambes de la rouquine .Magda était penchée sur elles, occupée à les réveiller tandis que sa jumelle lui prodiguait des conseils qui pourraient amener à sa mort …Les 2 endormies s'éveillèrent finalement et s'étirèrent comme des chats .Pendant ce temps, les 2 sœurs papotant :

- « Où est Lisa ? » demanda la malade.

- « A la volière .J'ai envoyé une lettre à papa et maman pour leur dire que tu était malade. »Expliqua Magda faisant grimacer sa sœur.

- « Génial !Vais encore entendre maman dire que je suis irresponsable ,que je suis aussi têtue que papa parce que je veux pas voir un mage quand je suis malade et gnagnagna.. »Se plaignit Alex.

- « En tout cas, tu me dois la honte de ma vie ! »Grogna Kate en pointant sur elle un index accusateur.

- « Queoi !!Mais je suis aussi innocente que la colombe qui prend son envol.. »

- « Menteuse ! Tu peux savoir ce que j'ai eu envie de disparaître sous terre quand j'ai vu Black débarquer dans le couloir alors que je m'apprêtais à embrasser ce Serdaigle mignon. »

- « Oh !coup cassé ? » voulut savoir Lily.

- « Plus que ça ! Monsieur a dit qu'il tenait pas à avoir des ennuis avec les maraudeurs et que si je voulais cocufier Black ce serai pas avec lui.. »Se lamenta Nicholson.

- « Cocufier Black ? Faudrait déjà que votre histoire dure plus qu'une nuit ! »Rigola Magda.

- « Merci de me réconforter ! Et toi Lils ? Pourquoi avais –tu un air si coupable lorsque le charmant James t'a ramené ici ? »Questionna la blonde de manière innocente.

- « Disons qu'il m'a surprise dans une activité qui ne faisait pas très préfète.. »Murmura la rouquine.

- « Tu était encore en train de fumer ?? » demanda Alex sèchement.

- « Non, tu sais très bien que j'ai arrêté ! Il m'a vu alors que je faisait mon pari pour le prochain match de Gryffondor.. »Marmonna la préfète en prenant une teinte coquelicot.

La violence des éclats de rire leur fit baisser la tenture et regagner leurs places.

- « Alors mon Sisi comme ça tu es cocu ?? » pouffa Christopher.

- « Tu peux parler ! C'est toi qui en menait pas large quand tu as vu Dimitrov s'écrouler ! » répliqua le canidé humain.

- « Aucun de vous n'en menait large..Vous n'aviez pas vu la tête de James..Sur qui a parié Evans ?? » demanda rémus en souriant.

- « Sur nous mais elle …elle …elle a parié 21 gallions !!!complètement folle !!! » avoua Potter stupéfait.

Les maraudeurs se regardèrent stupéfaits et tournèrent la tête vers le rideau d'où provenait encore des éclats de rire..Oui, ils, ces filles étaient décidément bien bizarre.

_J'étais légèrement nauséeuse quand j'y ai pensé..Un mal de tête pas possible sur le chemin de la boulangerie …enfin !une aspirine et ça va mieux !le caractère d'Alex me ait penser au mien..Ce qui n'est pas bien si on considère que je veux faire médecine …Pouvez en tout cas me dire merci parce que taper avec un pansement dans le creux de la main n'est vraiment pas facile..Et le pire c'est que ça tire cette saloperie de coupure !!!Oups j'ai juré !!J'avais pourtant promis de ne plus le faire …ne le dites pas à mes parents hein ??Sinon, ils vont se rendre compte que je ne suis peut être pas si bien éduqué que ça !!_

_Audrey : La suite tant attendu est enfin là..Te plait –elle ??_

_Caro (as) : c'est vrai qu'en relisant je me suis dit que je les avais sacrément humilié les mecs..Mais David n'avait qu'à pas me mettre en colère !!_

_Tchingtchong : je suis comme ça moi aussi, j'y vais cash ! Bah si il tient tant que ça à engendrer, il peut toujours utiliser la chirurgie esthétique pour s'en refaire de belles..Histoire qu'on puisse encore les lui broyer_

_Sandrine p'titeuh chouneuh : voili voilou la suite de l'histoire.._


	5. Chapter 5

_Salle commune de Gryffondor ; 1h30 du matin._

La salle était pratiquement vide sauf si on comptait les Maraudeurs penchés studieusement sur leur nouvelle blague..Blague qui n'arrangeait pas l'un d'entre eux car il allait devoir jouer le chevalier servant d'une fille de Poufsouffle …Pauvre, pauvre Christopher !

- « Allez vieux ! Fais un effort ! On te demande juste d'avoir l'air fou d'elle pendant au moins 24 heures, c'est pas la fin du monde … »suppliait Sirius.

- « Tu dis ça alors q'elle veut me sauter dessus depuis que j'ai 12 ans !! Brrr c'est une pédophile cette fille !! » frissonna la future victime.

- « Tu feras alors le délice de Dimitrov.. »laissa échapper Remus.

- « Qu'est ce qu'elle a encore été raconté celle là ? » maugréa Donnovan.

- « Simplement que tu étais incapable de draguer une fille … »annonça une voix féminine faisant sursauter les 4 compères.

Ils se retournèrent pour vois Lisa s'approcher d'eux en chemise de nuit et s 'asseoir dans leur groupe avec une décontraction bizarre pour une fille qui s'incruste dans une conversation d'hommes en pyjama au milieu de la nuit.

- « Bah qu'est ce que tu fais debout ? » demanda James.

- « J'attend le retour de mes camarades de chambres …encore ! »répondit Bielson.

- « Comment ça encore ? Tu veux dire que c'est habituel ? » questionna Potter.

- « Ben oui..elles appellent ça 'activités nocturnes pédagogiques' …mais je suis pas très d'accord sur le dernier terme … »murmura –t'elle.

- « Je croyais que Lily faisait sa ronde ce soir … »s'étonna rémus en fronçant les sourcils.

Déjà qu'il avait eu un mal de chien à la décider..Elle n'aurait tout de même pas pris la poudre d'escampette non ?? Quoique avec Lily Evans, tout était possible..

- « J e crois que tu peux mettre la ronde aux oubliettes … »lui indiqua la jeune femme en se levant.

Et elle avait raison..A moins que se balader avec un énorme pot de 15 litres de crème glacée au chocolat fasse partie de la ronde des préfets …ce dont on peut largement douter…

- « Lily ! Et la ronde des préfets ??? » s'indigna rémus.

- « Un préfet ou ça ??? » s'affola la préfete en cachant son pot de glace derrière son dos.

- « Je croyais que tu devais faire une ronde ce soir dans les couloirs, pas dans la cuisine ! » la réprimanda Lupin le poings sur les hanches.

- « Quoi, je devais faire une tournée ? Et je l'ai pas faite ??C'est hyper grave ça !! »fit Evans avec une horreur feinte.

Ils la virent plonger la cuillère dans le pot et le découvrir entièrement vide .Mécontente ,elle jeta le pot dans le feu en maugréant contre ces réserves vraiment trop faible pour une pauvre jeune fille en pleine croissance .Et sans tenir compte de l'énervement de Remus face à son manque de responsabilités ,elle prit Lisa par le bras en l'entraînant vers le dortoir des filles décrétant qu'elle avait besoin de repos après le travail 'harassant'qu'elle faisait .Quelques minutes et baragouinement du préfet sur sa collègue ,Alexandra fit son entrée dans la salle .Jetant un regard absent à la pièce ,son regard s'illumina en se posant sur Remus qui fit instinctivement un mouvement de recul …trop tard .

- « Mon mumus chéri !je peux te demander quelque chose ?? » fit elle avec un air de petite fille.

- « Non, je ne te donnerais pas le mot de passe du vestiaire de quidditch des garçon s. »répliqua le préfet sous le regard surpris de ses amis.

- « Méchant ! Mais ce n'est pas pour ça ! Je voulais savoir si tu ne pouvais pas me prêter ton devoir de métamorphose ?? »

- « Pourquoi tu ne copies pas sur ta sœur ? » fit Sirius étonné.

- « Elle veut pas ! Elle dit que j'apprend pas comme ça .. »fit Ales avec une petite moue.

- « Et j'ai raison ! »s'exclama une voix derrière eux.

Magdalena Dimitrov faisait son entrée .Un peu débraillée et totalement décoiffée certes, mais avec élégance tout de même.

- « Tu pourrais quand même me laisser recopier.. » bouda sa sœur.

- « En quel honneur ? »fit sa moitié agacée.

- « En l'honneur que je ne dis pas à papa et maman où tu passes le plus clair de tes nuits.. »répliqua Alex en regardant le plafond.

Derrière elles, les garçons tentaient de retenir le fou rire qui menaçait de les submerger .Magda, connue pour son flegme légendaire, était rouge comme une pivoine et bégayait des excuses toute plus lamentables les unes que les autres.

- « C'est pas que vous nous emmerder mais si vous alliez vous disputer dans votre chambre ? » dit Donnovan.

- « Hein quelqu'un a parlé ??Mince alors je commence à entendre des voix ! » fit Dimitrov en jetant des coups d'œil partout sauf sur Chris.

- « On y va ! » décréta la mystique en voyant une bonne querelle se profiler à l'horizon.

N'ayant pu se décharger, Christopher se leva et commença à faire les cents pas en injuriant copieusement la terre entière .Il en était à maudire le dieu de la création universelle lorsqu'en faisant un détour il rentrit dans un corps non qui se mit à jurer et maudire son agresseur jusqu'à la centième génération.

- « Très bel étalage de ton vocabulaire Nicholson. » rigola James.

- « Très belle tenue débraillée également ! »fit remarquer Sirius sarcastiquement.

En effet, la jeune femme était plus mal vêtue que sa précédente compagne de chambre : Chemisier reboutonné de travers, vêtements chiffonnées et cheveux emmêlés lâchés sur les épaules..Le style d'une fille qui sort d'une séance de bécotage intensif avec plus si affinités..

- « Un problème pseudochose ? » rétorqua Kate à Sirius.

- « T'as encore fait une erreur d'une nuit, je parie. » fit le canidé.

- « Désolé mais les erreurs d'une nuit je ne les faits qu'avec toi Black, c'est pour ça qu'on les appelle erreurs d'une nuit ! »répliqua Catherine.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et monta les escaliers en grommelant contre les hommes et leur connerie .James se tourna vers son ami et lui dit :

- « Patmol, la prochaine fois que tu veux qu'une fille fasse attention à toi et sorte avec toi, ne remet sur le tapis la nuit que vous avez passé ensemble et que TU as qualifié d'erreur d'un soir ! »

Ledit Patmol s'indigna sur cette bêtise aussi grosse que la tête de son copain tandis que les autres éclataient de rire.

_Viva moi ! A part le fait que j'ai été malade comme un chien ,que j'ai eu des tonnes d'exam et que j'en ai encore et que je fouille la maison pour trouver mes cadeaux de noël tout va bien !.. Enjoy, je fais de mon mieux mais ma paresse naturelle progresse de plus en plus.. sauvez-moi !!_

_Audrey : rassure –toi !elle est plus malade !! Lol voilà la suite !_

_Tchingtchong : vive l'hiver !c'est à ce moment que les médecins font le plein de fric..C'est vrai laissons encore l'espérance à mes parents que je suis sage (bien que j'ai menacé de frapper ma tante en terme peu poétique.. Flûte c'est trop tard !)_

_Sandrine : euh merci..Rassure-moi tu vas pas me faire du chantage à cause de ça hein ??_

_Puky : bon y a déjà un couple évident mais je te laisse deviner els autres…réfléchis jeune revieweur, réfléchis !_

_Papillon bleu : je suis en admiration béate devant ton pseudo ! Laisse moi me remettre !! Ah oui Christopher se transforme en ……tata tu le sauras pas !!! Je le mettrais dans un prochain chap …si t'es sage ! _


	6. Chapter 6

_Dans la Grande Salle ; 7h30 du matin._

- « TOI ! »hurla une voix féminine.

Et PAF ! Christopher se retrouvait avec une magnifique empreinte de main qui s'élargit sur la joue .Devant lui, l'instigatrice de la baffe, Alex tentait de reprendre son souffle et d calmer ses instincts meurtriers qui lui suggéraient de trucider le jeune homme devant elle.

- « Bon, je peux savoir ce que je t'ai fait ?? »demanda Donnovan en se massant la joue.

- « A moi rien .Mais à Melissa, si. »grogna la jeune femme en serrant compulsivement les poings.

Chris déglutit .Bourde ! Il était en effet sorti avec Melissa Parker pendant quelques temps et avait rompu du jour au lendemain sans une explication valable .Une attitude très peu gentlemanesque lui avait fait remarqué Remus.

- « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?tu voulais te la faire et tu supportes pas que je sois passé avant ?? »contreattaqua le Gryffondor.

- « Tu as de la chance que je lui ai promis de ne pas trop te casser la gueule parce que croismoi sinon tu organiserais déjà ton enterrement ! »cingla Alexandra avant de tourner les talons.

Elle fut d'ailleurs rapidement suivie par Kate et Lily qui eurent tout de même le temps de faucher les toasts des Maraudeurs avant de s'éclipser. Il évita de croiser le chemin de Dimitrov et de ses copines tout le reste de la journée .Peur ? Non, juste une furieuse envie de rester en vie pour le moment !

_Dans les couloirs de Poudlard ; 2h30 du matin._

- « Peut-on me rappeler ce que je fais debout à cette heure ci de la nuit ? »bailla Remus, sous la cape d'invisibilité.

- « Tu nous aides à mettre au point notre prochain plan contre les Serpentards, mumus chéri ! » expliqua Sirius en se faisant frapper par le mumus chéri en question.

- « CHUT ! vous avez pas entendu du bruit ? »chuchota James l'oreille au aguets.

- « Arrête ta parano et finissons –en ! Qu'on puisse aller se coucher ! » protesta Chris.

- « C'est pas de la parano ! J'entends des voix à côté .Tiens, écoute ! » répliqua Potter.

Ils tendirent tous l'oreille pour entendre en effet des voix qui parlaient dans la classe à côté .Ils entrebaillaierent la porte pour découvrir les filles de Gryffondor ,assises par terre des tonnes de bonbons devant elles et des bouteilles entamés.Doucement ils entrèrent dans la pièce pour écouter la conversation .Voyeurisme ?Mais non ,voyons !Seulement ,nos jeunes mâles sont à la recherche de renseignements qui leur permettrait de mettre la pagaille dans la vie de leurs ennemies favorites ,n'en déplaisent aux Serpentards.

- « Les hommes sont tous les mêmes ! » jura Lily.

- « Alors c'est pour ça que tu l'as frappé ?? »S'exclama Lisa.

- « Ouaip ! Nan mais tu te rends compte ! Je ne sors plus avec toi parce que finalement je ne t'aime pas. »Imita –t'elle la voix de Christopher.

Celui –ci en resta abasourdi .Elles parlaient de sa bagarre de ce matin !!

- « En parlant de rupture, c'est pas la même raison pour laquelle toi et Sean avez rompu ? »demanda Kate en buvant un coup.

- « Non, on a rompu parce que notre petit jeu nous entraînait un peu trop loin.. »soupira l'ancienne garçonne.

Trop loin ? Le sang de Chris bouillonnait dans ses veines .Alex était sorti, peu de temps après l'avoir embrassé avec Sean Preston .Ca avait fait grand bruit : Sean ne sortait jamais avec aucune fille .Puis du jour au lendemain, POUF plus rien ! Seul persistait quelque sourires et quelques bonjours..

- « Bah ! Dis –toi que tu as été la première expérience sexuelle féminine de Sean. »pouffa Madga en regardant sa sœur.

- « Qui aurait pu dire qu'il était homo ? Je pouvais pas savoir moi ! » fit Alex avec une moue vexée.

Les maraudeurs continrent le fou rire qui leur montait à la gorge .Elle était sortie avec un Homosexuel ?? Elle devait être désespérée.

- « En parlant de pas savoir, pourquoi Black te regarde comme si il avait envie de te bouffer crue ? »questionna Lisa en se tournant vers Kate.

Les deux concernés s'étranglèrent en même temps sauf que Kate failli y laisser sa vie en avalant de travers.

- « De quoi tu causes ? »

- « Du fait qu'il te couve du regard comme un chien en chaleur.. »

- « Comme un chien en chaleur ? Tu rigoles plus jamais de ma vie, je ne m'approcherais de Black. »annonça la blonde.

- « Jusqu'à ce que tu ai de nouveau envie d'avoir un bel étalon dans ton lit. »termina perfidement Magda.

- « Ce n'était qu'une erreur d'une nuit ! Rien de plus ! »s'insurgea Nicholson en se levant, ivre de rage.

- « Pour toi, s'en était pas une .Tu dis ça parce que c'est lui qui l'a dit.. »murmura Lily en s'approchant d'elle.

- « Si tu as fait l'amour avec lui cette nuitlà, c'était parce qu'il était luimême et pas le gamin prétentieux et immature qu'il s'amuse à montrer à tout le monde. »dit Dimitrov en enlaçant son amie.

- « Comment vous savez ça ? »souffla la blonde en se dégageant de leur étreinte.

- « Parce que Catherine Nicholson ne fait jamais d'erreur, voyons ! » rirent les deux amies en même temps.

Sirius regarda la jeune blonde rire et sécher ses larmes .Son cerveau devait encore enregistrer le choc que les paroles de Dimitrov..Elle avait couché avec lui pour ce qu'il était réellement..Quel idiot, il faisait !!IDIOT ! Idiot ! Et triple idiot !!

- « Je propose de passer à autre chose..un sujet un plus coquin.. »fit Evans avec un sourire qui en disait long.

- « Oh !ça veut dire que tu vas enfin nous dire qui a eu l'honneur de partager ton lit cet été ?? »fit Lisa en battant des mains.

- « Bien sur que non ! »fit Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

Alors que les maraudeurs devenaient des tomates sur pattes, les filles poussèrent un soupir déçu .Qui aurait pu penser que Lily Evans, plus collet monté tu meurs, était capable de parler sexe aussi librement ?? Pas eux en tout cas.

- « Mais vous allez avoir l'insigne honneur de savoir qui saura le prochain … »murmura la préfète d'une voix de velours.

Ils n'en fallut pas plus aux maraudeurs pour s'enfuir aussi vite que possible pour ne pas se faire remarquer .Quelle nuit mais quelle nuit !!

_Yeux de crevette battue) bon ,je sais vous allez me tuer MAIS j'ai de très bonnes excuses :1 )je suis tombé malade dès le début des vacances de noël (qui aurais pu dire que le chocolat au caramel avec chantilly et éclat de cookies me donnerait des maux de ventres ??),2) j'ai eu des tonnes d'exam (ce qui ne va pas en s'améliorant sic !),3) Il fallait que je prépare le carnaval du lycée (mon nom est Jérôme.)Et enfin 4) je suis redenouveau tombé malade et apparemment ça veut pas partir …MAIS je vais faire de mon mieux pour rattraper mon retard et vous combler de jolis chap …_

**Hamataroo :** bah ça correspondait à l'image de Sirius ce genre de truc …c'est comme ça, y a des hommes qui sont bornés..

**Papillon bleue :** t'as vu j'ai pas oublié le 'e' ! Désolé mais le mystère restera entier sur Christopher..Si je te le dis ce sera plus une surprise !quand au fait que tu ai été sage, hum hum !tu auras des détails sur les sorties pédagogiques des filles plus tard …comme tout le monde !lol

**Sandrine :** Voilà la suite..Mais ça ne te dispense pas de me remettre une review !

**Rebecca Black :** ce sont des filles ! Les filles sont toujours sympas !! Sauf avec les gars bien sur..Lol

**Norianne :** tape les chaps à ma place et on verra si ils sont pas longs..C'est vrai quoi, ça fait quand même trois pages !!Mes pauvres mains !uu

**Tchingtchong :** je t'explique je l'ai menacé mais je crois pas qu'elle a compris..De plus mon père m'approuve donc mais elle s'est rattrapé avec des commentaires du style : « tu as perdu du poids ? C'est bien tu es plus jolies comme ça ! (Après 4 mois de régime) » Ou « ta nouvelle coupe de cheveu est superbe ! Ça fait très féminine ! » Donc je vais attendre de bien la faire chier en continuant à devenir craquante..Même si au départ j'a pas besoin d'atout physique pour attirer les mecs mais bon

**Caro (as) :** trop tard ! J'ai été trop gâté !! J'espère que ça a été pareil pour toi !! Lol vive noël !

**Audrey :** QUOI ?? Tu ne devines même pas !! Allez un petit effort Sherlock !! Trouves et dis moi !!


	7. Chapter 7

_Dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor 7ème année ; 5h35et 54 secondes._

Sirius se tournait encore et encore dans son lit .Son rêve se précisait, il sentait ce parfum : la rose à thé et un peu de sueur mêlée .Il goûtait une peau délicieuse et douce, ressentait les frissons qui parcouraient la colonne vertébrale de sa partenaire .Il ouvrit alors les yeux pour plonger dans ceux de Kate .Une Kate qui ouvrait alors la bouche et qui parlait avec sa voix :

- « Désolé Chéri mais ce n'est qu'une affaire de sexe .Rien de plus ! Une erreur d'une nuit en quelque sorte..Mais tu devais t'en douter, non ? »

Et elle s'en allait vers un groupe de garçon sans visage, ses cheveux blonds flottant dans son dos.

Sirius se réveilla alors en sursaut la respiration sifflante .Bon sang ! Toujours ce rêve, ce fichu rêve ! Il ne s'en sortirait donc jamais ? Il consulta sa montre : 6h50 .Il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller prendre une douche pour se réveiller parfaitement .Pourquoi ce cauchemar revenait-il sans cesse ?? Non pas qu'il fasse une fixation sur Kate Chandler mais ça commençait à le rendre dingue ! Encore 2 ou 3 nuits comme ça et il était bon pour entrer en thérapie..Non, décidément il avait simplement sommeil et c'est comme quand un gosse a fait une bêtise et  que la conscience te poursuit jusqu'à ce que tu répares ta faute..Encore faudrait-il savoir comment la réparer..

_Cours d'Enchantement ; 14h45 et34 secondes._

Comme toujours, c'était le bazar dans la classe .Non pas que le prof n'était pas assez intéressant mais la pratique ça nécessitait la communication, non ? Donc le bavardage..Ce que certains profs s'obstinaient à ne pas comprendre ou à espérer qu leurs élèves soient des pro de la télépathie .Pour l'instant les maraudeurs écoutaient avec dans la tpte l'idée de leur faire une petite blague, les filles de gryffondor qui se trouvaient devant eux.

- « Lily ,on sait que le cours d'enchantelent est une des matières que tu qualifie de fastoche mais on en est pas tous au même point ,alors pitié arrête de chanter 'We are the champions ' ou je te cloue au tableau avec des épine de roses ! »grogna Alex, en dénouant sa cravate.

- « Peuh ! Ignares qui ne reconnaissez pas mon talent artistique ! »fit Lily en se détournant avec une petite moue.

- « On le reconnaîtra le jour où tu en auras ! »grimaça Kate en se frottant les oreilles.

- « Kathy chérie, tu dois mourir de chaud ! Pourquoi tu t'obstines à garder ta chemise fermée ? »demanda Magda.

- « Euh …c'est que.. »bafouilla la blonde.

- « T'sa tout de même pas attraper la phobie d'avoir froid de Flitwick ?? »s'épouvanta Alex qui malgré un froid extrême osait aborder des décolletés outrageant pour les bonnes mœurs.

- « Non, c'est que … »commença Kate, de plus en plus rouge.

Sirius eut alors une idée et en lançant un regard d'intelligence à ses copains, commença les hostilités.

- « Peut –être que Miss Tatoo c'est fait faire un nouveau chef d'œuvre et qu'elle ne veut pas le montrer ? Alors, c'est quoi ? Un hamster ? »ricana le canidé.

- « On t'a pas sonné Black ! Retourne faire joujou avec tes petites amies et fout lui la paix ! » contreattaqua Lily.

- « Je crois, qu'on t'a pas sonné non lus Evans .A moins que tu ne t'appelle Kate sans qu'on soit au courant ? » rétorqua James.

- « Oh Potter sait parler ! Quel miracle ! C'est bizarre parce qu'avec ta coiffure, on a fini par croire que quelqu'un t'avait volé ton cerveau et t'avait remis ta perruque de travers.. »balança Alex en volant au secours de son amie.

- « Tu me diras c'est toujours mieux qu'une certaine personne dont on pensait qu'elle androgyne.. »susurra Chris que la voix d'Alex mettait toujours autant en pétard.

- « Je crois qu'il faudrait vous calmer. »lança Lisa.

- « Ca va finir par dégénérer. » conclut Remus.

Mais personne n'écoutait le loupgarou car tous se criaient maintenant des insanités à la tête..Tous non ! Seul Kate restait dans son coin, la tête dans les mains, appréciant le spectacle jusqu'à ce que lassée, elle explique :

- « Bon pour calmer le jeu et montrer à ce cher Black que je n'ai pas un goût de chiotte au niveau dessin, je vais vous montrer ce que je cache. »

Cela coupa net les imprécations que se lançaient les jeunes gens au visage .Chandler dénoua son col de chemise ainsi que sa cravate .Les filles tentèrent de l'arreter, pensant qu'elle allait leur faire un striptease devant tout le monde, ce dont ne se serait pas plaint le canidé humain fasciné par la peau blanche dévoilée ….jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive la marque d'une paire de dent en bas du cou..Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il criait comme un chien hurle à la mort :

- « Alors on cherche à cacher qu'on se fait quelqu'un ?pitoyable ! Y a rien  cacher ! Tous les garçons de ce bahut savent qu'ils peuvent t'avoir et que tu agis comme ça uniquement parce que je t'ai envoyé sur les roses ... »

Encore aveuglé par la rage, il ne vit pas Kate blanchir comme de la craie et s'enfuir de la salle de classe .Quand il retrouva ses esprits, ce fut pour se retrouver par terre projeté par le fameux crochet du droit d'Alex Dimitrov .Et alors que Christopher cherchait à la ceinturer pour éviter que le visage de son ami ne soit définitivement défiguré, la garçonne en se débattant laissa percer  sa rage :

- « Je t'interdis de traiter mon amie comme un fille facile parce qu'ici le seul salop que je vois c'est toi ! qui l'a balancé comme une vulgaire poupée après l'avoir mis dans son lit ? Qui a joué l'offusqué pace qu'elle était pas vierge quand tu l'a eu ?  Tu n'es qu'un salopard et si tu te trouves encore une fois sur mon chemin je t'égorge ! »lança Dimitrov avec une dernière ruade pour se libérer avant de sortir du cours suivie par sa jumelle qui avait ramasser leurs affaires.

Patmol, encore sous le choc comme tus ses camarades, regarda Evans se penché vers lui et murmurer de sorte que seuls les garçons puissent l'entendre :

- « Que toi ou un seul  de tes amis leurs fassent du mal et je m'occupe personnellement de vous faire regretter ç chacun d'entre vous sa venue sur terre et le fait de ne pas être une fille. » Sur quoi ,la préfète se releva et faisant pour une fois preuve de son autorité ,renvoya ses camarades de classe à leurs  pénates et s'excusa auprès de leur professeur en jurant qu'elle et ses amies viendraient le voir avant le dîner pour leur punition .Puis elle sortit .

- « Bon sang ! »jura James en aidant Sirius à se relever.

- « Qu'est ce qui t'as pris patmol ? » demanda Chris  en massant ses muscles endoloris par la lutte avec Dimitrov.

- « A t'entendre, on aurait pu croire que tu étais jaloux. » dit Remus .soupçonneux.

- « Mais non c'est stupide, voyons.. »commença Patmol paniqué.

Les 3 autres maraudeurs se regardèrent en écoutant le discours sans queue ni tête de leur ami : Sirius était jaloux.

_Voilà !j'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop pour l'attente mais j'ai vécu cette fin d'année scolaire à fond les ballons et c'est passé si vite que je n'ai pas vu le temps passé :_

_-les  contrôles et bac blanc plus les révisions pour le bac m'ont pris beaucoup de temps ; il fallait aussi que je remonte mes moyennes pour assurer mon passage._

_-mes amis quittaient tous le lycée alors j'ai voulu profiter de leur présence pour me faire des souvenirs..D'ailleurs je tiens à les féliciter d'avoir tous eu leur bac du premier coup sans passer l'oral et surtout à Schtroumpf, Laurent et E.T qui ont eu leur bac avec mention puis à ma meilleure amie Didou qui n'aura finalement pas besoin que je vienne la menacé d'un revolver pour avoir son bac._

_-l'euro de foot que j'ai suivi avec acharnement._

_- les sortis au ciné, à la fête de la musique etc. qui n'ont pas arrêté de s'accumuler ; je suis très demandé !_

_- le fait que je devais trouver un boulot pour cet été._

_- l'envie brusque d'écrire un roman sous le conseil de mes  parents .j'ai l'idée mais il faudrait que je trouve l'énergie de le taper..('Les démons de minuits et l'archer aux doigts d'or ' joli titre non ?)_

_Et aussi le fait que je vais bientôt avoir 18 ans (le 14 juillet exactement) et qui ne dit pas :'année des 17 ans, année qui passe en coup de vent ' (bon d'accord je viens de l'inventer !)En tout cas j'espère que vous me laisserez des reviews car je compte reprendre mon travail d'écrivain..a + au fait réponse aux reviews : _

_Tchingtchong : c'est clair que ma famille est folle mais je l'adore .et je tiens d'ailleurs à saluer la naissance des jumelles d'Isabelle, la cousine de mon père et la futur naissance des jumeaux de mon cousin Michael  ..Que de jumeaux dans la famille ! en tout cas merci pour ta reviews !_

_ALII : ok je mets des chap quand je peux ! Minute papillon lol_

_Hamataroo : c'est le but ! Quand je pense qu'il y a des garçons qui sont choqués de voir les femmes parler aussi librement de leur sexualité..Mais messieurs, c'est fini les filles prudes ; c'est la révolution de la femme..Lol merci pour tes encouragements !_

_Sandrineuh : euh niveau rapidité disons qu ça doit venir de certaines origines suisses (faudrait que je vérifie) enfin c'est le résultat qui compte non ??_

_Chanel : t'es vexé si je te dis que je préfère Mont Blanc et Kenzo ?lol quand au nombre de chap, en fait je n'en sais rien ça dépend de mon petit plaisir.._

_Mariella : merci beaucoup pour c charment compliment ! En effet Lily cache bien son jeu mais nous sommes toutes comme ça non ??Pour plus d'info, Christopher est un garçon sorti tout droit de mon imagination et qui n'a rien à voir avec Pettigrow, je lui trouvais simplement plus d'intérêt que le rat..Pour les couples je ne dirais rien, c'est à vous de le découvrir sinon ça serait pas drôle.._

_Rebecca-Black : oui ou en général c'est quand le mec te laisse tomber que tu commence à ne pas être sympa avec …mais ça il semblerait que ce soit trop difficile pour eux.._

_Papillon bleue : va tu encore élucider un nouveau mystère u en épaissir un nouveau ?? Lol j'ai hâte de lire tes conclusions.._

_Celewyn : j'ai déjà prévu les couples, ce qui s passe arrive au fur et à mesure dans ma tête ; c'est en quelque sorte de l'écriture automatique comme chez les surréalistes..en tout cas ravie que mon histoire te plaise .._

_Dragonia malfoy : merci pour le compliment d'être farfelue !je ne suis jamais autant heureuse que quand quelqu'un me dit : t'es bizarre toi ! Contente que la fic te plaise ! _


	8. Chapter 8

_Grande salle ; 7h 12 et 56 secondes._

Les babillages allaient bon train entre tous les élèves lorsque arriva le courrier.Toute activités cessa pour regarder les hiboux et autres volatiles se diriger vers leurs destinations .Comme à chaque livraison, nos héroïnes eurent droit à leurs parts du gâteau.

Une chouette aux plumes ébouriffées se posa devant Lily Evans et tendit sa patte en regardant ailleurs, l'air boudeur.Lily pouffa :

- « Ca, ça veut dire que tu as encore eu des histoires avec ma sœur..n'est ce pas coquette ?? »

Le volatile lança un hululement indigné avant de rependre son envol .Toujours souriante, Lily se pencha sur ses envellopes.Elle souria largement en ouvrant la première et en faisant tomber dans sa main un collier de perle rouge et verte.

- « OHOH !miss Evans ne serait-ce pas un cadeau de votre chevalier servant ?? »rigola Alex.

- « On dirait qu'il s'améliore ! Le collier est mieux réussi que le bracelet du mois dernier.. »commenta lisa.

- « c'est trop adorable !!mais il pourrait varier les idées cadeaux quand même ! » dit kate.

- « et qui lui a dit que le meilleur moyen pour montrer à une femme qu'elle vous manque, c'est de lui envoyer plein de cadeaux ??hum ?? »fit Lily en se tournant vers son amie.

- « No comment ! »rigola celle-ci. « enfin, moi ma mère est à concert pour plusieurs mois et m'envoie sa sempiternelle lettre de 'tiens toi correctement ' ,rien de bien neuf .. »

- « pas de nouvelle de Satan ? » demanda Alex en parcourant une de ses lettres des yeux avec sa sœur.

- « Si, il parait qu'il a déprimé pendant une semaine après mon départ mais qu'il s'est trouvé une consolation féminine très rapidement.. »lut Nicholson.

- « Sitôt prise sitôt jetée Nicholson ? Comme c'est dommage !! »ricana une voix grave derrière les filles.

Pas besoin de chercher bien longtemps qui c'était : Sirius Black .Depuis l'affaire de la marque de dents sur Kate, Monsieur avait décidé de rendre la vie impossible à son ennemi jurée..Et comme toujours depuis, la demoiselle en question se levait et s'en même le regarder partait en disant qu'une odeur infecte l'incommodait .charmant petit rituel du matin qui signalait le départ des filles…mais aucune ne remarqua le papier qui glissa de la poche d'Alex, ni que Donnovan la ramassa avec l'intention de la lire plus tard..Pendant le prochain cours par exemple.

_Salle d'histoire de la magie ; 8h12._

Les garçons avaient veillé à se mettre hors de portée de leurs charmantes camarades de dortoirs pour pouvoir disséquer la lettre trouvée à leur aise..Ce qui fut facile car ces demoiselles de gryffondor vaquaient chacune à leurs occupations :

Alex faisait ses devoirs en retard avec l'aide de Lily, qui jouait nonchalamment avec le collier reçu le matin.

Magda flirtait tendrement avec son petit ami tandis que Lisa faisait une avancée stratégique vers son prince charmant.

Enfin Kate, s'ennuyant mortellement, finissait sa nuit sur sa table.

Suite à ces constatations, les maraudeurs se penchèrent sur le papier .Première remarque : l'écriture semblait masculine ce qui suggérait un membre de leur famille tel qu'un père, un oncle, un cousin.. En tout cas quelqu'un d'assez intime pour écrire 'à ma jumelle favorite'..Mais bon passons à la lecture de la susdite lettre :

_Ma chère Alex,_

_Comment vas –tu depuis le temps ? Je sais, tu vas me dire :'on s'est vu pendant toutes les vacances, andouille !' mais c'est pas grave ! La vie à beaubaton à repris son cours normal..à part que sebastian me saoûle pour avoir des nouvelles de Kate ,apparemment elle lui a plu..enfin ,je voulais te dire de pas trop te faire de mouron pour l'idée de nos parents :tu sais leur truc que comme quoi ça serait bien si après nos études ,si on est engagé envers personne ,on pourrait peut être faire un mariage arrangé entre nous deux ..à mon avis ça leur passera ..et puis nous sommes redevenu les amis que nous étions avant ..avant.. enfin tu vois de quoi je parle ! Au fait passe le bonjour à magda et à Lily et aux autres ! Ah et demande à Lily d'arrêter de parler de Joey quand on lui présente un mec parce que le pauvre Jean m'a fait une super enguelade en disant que lors du dernier rendezvous en groupe je lui avait présenté une fille 'déjà casé et sérieusement accrochée' selon ses propres mots ..Bon, je vais te laisser !bye bye _

_ERWAN._

Les garçons étaient sous le choc mais chacun pour des raisons diférentes.Et plutôt que de cacher ses sentiments comme tout être humain normal ferait ,pourquoi ne pas la laisser exploser comme les hommes de néanderthal qu'ils sont ..Et c'est ainsi que les 3 jeunes hommes se mirent en marche vers leurs cibles, rémus ayant fort à propos décrété que ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui et décidant qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il s'en mêle. Qui attaquera le premier ? Sirius, James ou Christopher ??Parions un peu …

- « Alors comme ça Evans, on se fait alpaguer par un mec et on est toute lovelove ??où est donc passer celle qui disait que les mecs ça craint ?? »ricana James.

Lily le regarda avec des yeux ronds et fronçant les sourcils décida de faire comme si elle n'avait rien entendu ..Après tout, ce crétin était peut être dans sa mauvaise période du mois..L'idée la fit sourire, ce qui fit perdre le peu de sang qu'il restait à Potter :il arracha le collier de Lily et piétina les perles .Lily regarda avec horreur disparaître son nouveau bijoux tandis que James lançait :

- « Voilà qui est pitoyable !ton chéri n'est même pas capable de t'offrir de vrais bijoux  mais seulement des trucs de gosse.. »

- « Peut être justement parce que c'est un gosse.. »murmura Alex en ramassant les perles avec magda.

Mais Lily ne se laissa pas faire ; elle envoya une gifle monumentale au visage de son destructeur de cadeau.

- « CRETIN ! C'était un cadeau de mon filleul ! Joey n'a que 4 ans et ça lui a pris une matinée pour faire ce collier. »

La rousse survoltée récupéra les perles et sortit de la salle de classe alors que James se tenait coi ne sachant que dire.

- « Très intelligent Potter ! »commenta Alex…ce qui déclencha le sarcasme de Chris :

- « Tu peux parler ! Lui au moins n'a pas besoin d'un mariage arrangé par manque de charme .. »

- « de quoi tu parles ? »interrogea l'ancienne garçonne sous le choc.

- « de ça crétine ! » explosa le gryffondor ne montrant la lettre.

- « Comment tu l'as eu ? Tu oses lire le courrier des autres ? Franchement tu me dégoûtes ! Je pensais que tu avais au moins ce minimum qui définit un être humain, mais tu es qu'un sale gosse égocentrique… »commença dimitrov.

- « Blablabla..à mon avis ce Erwan doit être désespéré pour te choisir toi.. »

- « Désolée de te décevoir mon cher mais ce Erwan ; comme tu dis, est un des garçons les plus beaux que je connaisse ET il a aussi le premier dans toutes les catégories qui transforment une jeune fille en femme ! »conclut la métisse, clouant le bec à son rival.Sur ce, elle ramassa ses affaires et quitta la salle sans un regard pour les dégâts que son attaque venait de causer. Kate, qui s'était réveillée de méchante humeur, pestait contre le raffut que je cite 'ces abrutis finis de mecs pouvaient faire' et faisait son sac en décrétant qu'elle finirait sa sieste plus tard, lorsque Sirius l'attrapa par le coude et 'embrassa de force.Médusée premièrement, elle se débattit ensuite pour pouvoir finalement se libérer totalement.

- « Mais bon sang, qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? »cria –t'elle sur le monstre du baiser.

- « Et ce que ce sebastian a réussi à te donner autant dans un baiser ? hein ? » questionna le chien.

- « Mais nom de merlin et ses apotres, de quoi tu causes ? Le seul sebastian que je connaisse, c'est le mec à qui j'ai donné des conseils pour sa copine .. » déclara –t'elle en reculant …pour finalement s'enfuir de la classe comme si elle allait vomir.

C'set à ce moment que la cloche retentit …et que tout le monde sortait sans que le professeur Binns ne s'en rende compte. Alors que les garçons se dirigeaient vers le cours suivant, la même question trottait dans leur tête : mais qu'est ce qui les avaient pris ??

_FIUU ! Enfin fini !je voyais plus comment finir le chap ..Enfin dites tous merci à mon frère qui passe un test de maths aujourd'hui (quelle méchante tutrice à domicile, je fais !) et m'a laissé suffisamment de temps libre pour vous concocter ce petit chap (qui fait quand même trois page) enfin sincèrement désolée pour le retard (bis), mais peu de temps après j'ai commencé le boulot et j'étais si claquée le soir que je n'avais qu'un envie : dormir. Enfin tout ça pour vous dire que j'espère que ce chap vous a plu que les reviews c'est toujours un plaisir et que si vous voulez me remercier avec des espèce sonnantes et trébuchantes ,c'est pas de refus (j'ai envie de nouveaux  livres ,plein de livres !)_

_Puky : et merde j'ai pas précisé qui allait finir dans le lit de Lily ?? aha mystère et boule de gum ..vous le saurez bien assez tôt !xxx_ _Sandrine0 :_ et bien ravie que ça t'ai plu ! quand au temps, désolée (se met à genoux) dééééssssssoooollllééééééeeeeeee ! puisse –tu un jour me pardonner (se met un couteau sous la gorge) je vais me faire arakiri pour te montrer ma bonne foi !! quand à mon roman, je pensais à un sorte de roman policier mais l'idée d'un livre dans le style de 'C'est quoi ce cirque mon amour ?' mais sur l'adolescence me plait assez..et à toi ?xxx _Tchingtchong :_ en tout cas ça c'est du futur boulot pour mon dentiste !lol quand au proprio, tu crois pas qu'il vaut mieux qu'il ne se fasse pas connaître pour le moment ??xxx _Rebecca black :_ méchante ! enfin tu aimes les garçons qui se font taper, ça va souvent arriver dans cette fic donc ça devrait te plaire …pour moi la meilleur façon de se défouler c'est de taper sur un mec._xxx_ _Celewyn 0 :_ ah ben alors je peux vous faire patienter encore plus longtemps pour le prochain chap ?? j'plaisante !lol xxx.

_Et enfin merci à mel925 pour avoir choisi mon histoire comme favorite !_ (mon œil de Moscou voit tout !) 


	9. Chapter 9

_Grande Salle ; 7h40_

Les maraudeurs prenaient tranquillement leur petit déjeuner lorsqu'ils entendirent une voix claire et posée près d'eux annoncer à ses amies :

- « Chewing gum collant à 10 heures ! »

Les garçons tournèrent la tête pour voir arriver Antoine Paterson, un Serdaigle prétentieux et Casanova à ses heures, se diriger d'un pas conquérant vers la table des Gryffondors et plus précisément vers la préfète rousse, j'ai nommé Lily Evans .Celle-ci, dernièrement et à son grand damne, faisait l'objet d'une attention toute particulière du Serdaigle après avoir fait une ronde avec lui..Comme tout bon macho qui se respecte, Antoine avait conclut que Lily était folle de lui …ce qui n'était mais alors ABSOLUMENT pas le cas !!

- « 10 gallions qu'il va encore nous appeler 'chères demoiselles'. »paria Alex.

- « Hmm pari tenu ! »chuchota Lisa.

Il se trouvait, en effet, que depuis cette 'prise de conscience ' le cher Antoine rendait visite à chaque instant à 'la charmante demoiselle Evans'..Ce qui laissait la première intéressé hors d'elle et ses amies mortes de rire car Lily était connue pour ses répliques mordantes…mais voyons plutôt la scène :

- « Bonjour ma chère Lily et vous aussi chères demoiselles ! »commença joyeusement le soupirant.

Le mot 'gagné' se forma sur les lèvres de Dimitrov tandis que Lisa lui donnait son argent.

- « Que se passe t'il ? » demanda Paterson curieux en voyant l'échange.

- « Rien qui ne te concerne ! Que veux-tu ENCORE Antoine ? » coupa Lily.

- « Te proposer de t'accompagner en cours. »annonça –t'il révérencieusement.

- « Ce n'est vraiment pas de chance mais j'y vais déjà avec …. »commença Evans en parcourant la table du regard avant que son choix ne s'arrête sur les maraudeurs, dont un en particulier.

- « James ! Oui, j'y vais avec James ! » rit la rousse avec plus d'assurance.

- « PP..potter mais..tu.. »bégayais l'éconduit.

- « Allons James ne nous mettons pas en retard ! »lançais joyeusement Lily en prenant un James sous le choc par le bras et en le traînant derrière elle.

_Salle de Botanique ; 8h15 _

Evans et ses amies avaient pris place à côté des maraudeurs..Pour la première fois depuis que Poudlard était Poudlard .Remus, que le silence rendait nerveux, décida de le rompre pour lancer le sujet :

- « Que t'a t'il pris Lily ? »

- « J'ai pas réfléchi..ce type me tape sur le système et c'était le seul moyen pour qu'il me lâche.. »soupira l'harcelée en s'étirant.

- « En fait ça pourrait jouer en ta faveur.. »murmura Kate en se frottant le menton songeuse.

- « En quoi ? »demanda Sirius en se tournant vers Kate..mais celle –ci ne faisait, comme depuis quelque semaine, pas mine de reconnaître son existence.

- « En quoi ? »repris Alex.

- « Hé bien, en passant tout ton temps avec James, peut-être que notre Casanova ne se sentira pas de taille et ira embêter une proie plus à sa portée.. »

James regarda la blonde avec horreur et répliqua, angoissé :

- « Qu'est ce que j'y gagne moi ?? »

- « Ma reconnaissance éternelle ! »fit la rouquine avec un grand sourire.

- « Radine ! » pouffa Magda.

- « Je préfèrerais quelque chose de plus concret.. »proposa Sirius.

- « Oui quelque chose qui rendrait vraiment service à notre bande.. »continua Chris.

- « De la m^me valeur que la chose reçue..hmmm » fit Remus en se frottant le menton.

- « Parce que vous avez déjà décidé que c'était oui ?? Hé c'est de moi qu'il s'agit, on pourrait me demander mon avis !?? » remarqua Potter en se tournant vers ses amis.

- « Corny, ne dérange pas les adultes pendant qu'ils réfléchissent.. »le coupa 'papa' Patmol.

- « Je pourrais lui faire une réputation de roi du sexe ou du baiser ou toutes sortes de truc qui boustent le mister macho pré pubère.. »proposa Lily.

- « pas besoin ! James l'a déjà ça.. »fit Remus avec un petit geste de la main.

- « Mesdemoiselles et messieurs les avocats ,les deux partis n'ayant pu décider d'une négociation à l'amiable ,je propose que ce soit à charge de revanche .Par journée que le sieur Potter devra passer avec Lily ,elle lui devra un service en échange .Marché conclu ? »fit Alex d'une voix magistral.

- « Marché conclu ! »firent les garçons sauf James, encore sous le choc de sa vente aux enchères.

Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi, mais le dragueur collant comme le surnommait maintenant les jeunes Griffons, ne perdait pas de son enthousiasme..Quoiqu'il s'était légèrement refroidi en voyant sa promise passer les ¾ de son temps avec Potter..Donnant lieu à des joutes très intéressante pour les deux camps qui s'amusaient dans cette alliance à fausser toutes les statistiques émises sur leur répulsion réciproque..Ceux qui les avaient vu s'entre déchirer durant ces sept années, les voyaient maintenant rire et parle de blague ensemble..Le coup de grâce de cette alliance fut toutefois donné avec la défaite d'Antoine ce jour-là

_Couloir des cachots ; 15h25._

Les jeunes amis –ennemis discutant tranquillement en attendant leur cours de potion .Certains s'ennuyant déjà d'avance, d'autre enthousiasme à l'idée de cette matière adorée .Malheureusement les dieux étaient contre eux ce jour là, quant arriva le susnommé Antoine.

Sans m^me réfléchir, ne pouvant plus supporter ce crâneur, andouille et autres charmantes vertus du garçon, Lily s'accrocha à James et l'embrassa furieusement..Ce dont James, une fois le premier moment de stupeur passé, s'émerveilla : Evans semblait avoir le corps parfait pour le faire fantasmer et perdre pied..Capable à la fois de laisser s'échapper sa passion mais sachant la réfréner lorsqu'elle se sentait dériver..

- « Lily, très chère, vous me décevez grandement. »fit la voix hautaine du Serdaigle.

- « Chose dont je ne me remettrais jamais ! »répliqua la voix des lèvres qui avaient amené James au septième ciel.

- « Je me suis lourdement trompé sur vous .Vous n'êtes en fat qu'une fille de peu de vertu qui ne couche qu'avec ceux pouvant la rétribuer à la hauteur de ses espérances.. »commenta la voix nasillarde.

Et là tout se passa en une fraction de seconde ou en une fraction de CLAC, de jurons et de pas précipité comme vous le souhaitez. Les clacs provenant de sorts qui ont frappés le serdaigle qui se retrouvait mainetant affublé d'une queue de cochon, de boutons formant l'indication « frappez_moi » sur son visage, d'une magnifique voix de castra, et de cheveux peints en toute les couleurs de l'arc-en –ciel .Tout ceci bien sur œuvre de nos charmantes demoiselles !! Les pas précipité venant de la fuite de Lily, qui malgré le ait qu'elle adorait les potions, n'avait pu supporter les insinuations de l'autre..Nous vous épargnerons les mots à son encontre, quoique certains doivent facilement vous venir à l'esprit à vous aussi..Et pour finir les jurons venant d'Alex ,maintenue solidement pas Donnovan et de…JAMES qui lui était placardé contre le mur par un Remus utilisant toute sa puissance .Le Serdaigle devant cet état de fait ,ne demanda pas son este et dé fallut plusieurs minutes pour calmer ce petit monde ..En tout cas jusqu'à ce que les filles décident de sécher le cours de potion et d'aller voir Lily, tout cela sous le regard préoccupé des garçons face à l'attitude de James :

- « Elle va encore dire qu'on l'a fait exprès ! » les prévint Magda.

- « M'en fous ! elle est tout de même plus importante qu'un ventripotent à moustache de phoque !! » grommela sa jumelle.

- « Maintenant, il va falloir fouiller tout le château pour la retrouver. »gémit Kate en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

- « Je dirais plutôt la forêt.. »fit remarquer Lisa « tu sais comment est Lily. »

Mais c'est avant de partir que deux choses les choquèrent plus qu'autre chose :

1) Alex prit James dans ses bras et murmura un « t'en fais pas on va la retrouver et merci ! »

2) Avant qu'elles ne partent, kate lança : « n'oubliez pas si vous avez besoin d'aide ! »

Les garçons se regardèrent stupéfaits .C'était bien la première fois que 'la garçonne ' avait un contact physique avec un maraudeur autre que pour le taper..Et aussi la première fois que Chandler proposait de l'aide aux garçons..Mais plus important ; c'était bien la première fois que James s'emportait pour protéger Evans..Qu'est ce que cela signifiait ??

_Bon je sais, ça faisait un moment que je publiais plus mais faut comprendre que la terminale c'est franchement pas de la rigolade !! En plus j'ai un bac blanc qui approche (on commence les épreuves samedi)..Il a fallut que je bosse sérieusement (si si ça m'arrive !) pour obtenir de bonnes notes, que je remplisse des demandes d'inscription pour différentes facs, que je cherche du boulot pour l'été (ça fait au moins 3 fois que je fais reporter la date de mon entretien d'embauche !^^') que je cherche une colocataire parmis mes amis (et c'est seulement maintenant qu'un copain que j'adore se propose !!u_u mettez –vous d'accord !!), que je remplisse les dossiers bourse/logement, que je fasse mes yeux de chat botté à mes parents (surtout ma mère) pour qu'ils acceptent que je devienne un oisillon qui prend son envol et que je fasse comprendre à ma famille que mon célibat était par choix et non par un intérêt pour les filles plutôt que pour les garçons comme la sous-entendu mon cousin GRRR !!(S'il savait le nombre de garçon avec qui je suis amie, il en serait vert !^^)..Bref pour dire que le temps passe super vite..(Où sont passés les moments d'insouciance où le bac était si loin ???) Et de plus je me suis mise à cette super nouvelle série qui vient de sortir grâce à une de mes copines qui m'a intoxiqué : TWILLIGHT..Mais je ne vous oublie pas..Je pense qu j'essayerai de publier pendant le week end..Le bac blanc me donne des ailes pour l'inspi..^^ Une crevette franchement désolée et qui en plus vous raconte sa vie !! ^^ '' Voilà la réponse aux réviews :_

**Celewyn : merci !merci ! Tant de compliment m'honore !! ^^**

**Sandrine : merci pour le pardon !! Quant à ' c'est quoi ce cirque mon amour ?' cherche dans mes fics..C'est une petite fic écrite pour m'amuser où tout le monde peut devenir sorcière ..**

**Lollipop58 :j'espère que cette suite te plaira !!**

**Tchingtchong : ce sont des garçons que veux –tu ?? (Soupir résigné) **

**Malliia : je suis flattée d'être la destinataire de ton premier com !!^^ Rien de tel pour bouster mon égo !! Lol en tout cas ravie que ma fic te plaise !!**

**Rebecca-black : c'est bien vrai !! Mais ils peuvent aussi être mignons quand ils veulent …le plus dur c'est qu'ils acceptent qu'un petit bout de femme comme toi et moi puisse leur faire perdre leur moyens..Lol**

-


	10. Chapter 10

_Grande Salle ; 7h10._

- Cest qui la gentille rouquine qui va ouvrir la bouche et faire Ahhhh ? béatifie Alex en poussant un toast beurré devant la bouche de Lily.

Les maraudeurs assis, par manque de place,à côté des filles regardent cet échange, surpris.

- Dimitrov, le fait que tu es folle à lier vient de se te rappelle qu'Evans a depuis trèèèès longtemps passer l'âge de la becquée. dit Sirius goguenard.

- Je sais, abruti ! fut la réplique accompagnée d'un regard assassin de la folle à lier.

Le bruit d'une chaise qui se pousse et ils se détournent pour assister au départ de Lily ,très raide vers la sortie alors que son petit déjeuner est entier !! Une catastrophe vient d'arriver !! Depuis que le monde est monde, personne n'a jamais vu Lily Evans sauter un repas

- Je vais trucider Patterson, en faire de la bouillie pour Scroutts, si moche et laid que même le diable aura peur de lui .. commença à marmonner la garçonne en trucidant sa tartine à coup de couteau.

- T'en fais pas, il est déjà assez amoché comme ça. commenta Kate pour jeter un coup d'oeil aux dégâts encore visibles sur le visage du Serdaigle (ND : pour plus de détails voir le chap précédent ^^)

- Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Lily ? demanda Rémus.

- Il se passe que depuis l'incident avec Patterson, Lilou déprime.. expliqua Lisa.

- Ca doit avoir un rapport avec sa soeur .. lança Magda.

- Quel rapport avec sa soeur ? redemanda Rémus en se tournant vers la jumelle.

- Pétunia, ou plus communément appelée tronche de cheval, a envoyé un faire-part à Lily pour son mariage accompagné d'une charmante lettre disant qu'elle ne voulait pas que sa soeur vienne car elle avait peur que Lilou ne fasse que la génée avec son comportement de fille des rues. expliqua Kate en reniflant d'un air hautain.

- Sympathique comme soeur ! s'exclama Christopher.

- Avec une soeur pareille pas besoin de belle_mère. remarqua Sirius.

- Je pense que la remarque de Patterson a blessé notre préfète encore plus profondément fit Magda en se tournant vers ses amies.

- C'est pour ça qu'il faut le trucider !! Je suis sure que ses organes se répandant sur le sol dans une mare de sang lui ferait plaisir.. s'exclama Alex en agitant son couteau dans tous les sens et en manquant déborgner tous ses voisins, Lily a toujours adoré les films gores.

- Cest peut _être un peu trop gore, non ? constata Rémus.

- C'est ce qu'on se tue à lui dire ! remarqua Lisa en hochant la tête.

La conversation étant close, les filles se levèrent tout en ruminant qu'il allait leur falloir un plan qui ne nécessiterait pas leur enfermement à Azkaban..James, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début de la conversation, se tourna vers ses amis :

- Les gars, je vais avoir besoin de vous..

_Salle d'étude des Moldus ; 14h30_

La cloche retentissant dans le château, le professeur permit à ses élèves de ranger leurs affaires quand soudain

BAOUM !!!

_Salle d'enchantement ; 14h30_

Le professeur Flitwick s'apprètait à ramasser les dissertations de ses élèves quand soudain

BAOUM !!!

_Laboratoire des potions ; 14h30_

L'élève suait à grosse goutte .Un seul faux mouvement et tout pétait ..il y était presque..

BAOUM !!!

Et l'élève tomba à la renverse, sous le coup d'une crise cardiaque..Qui a dit que les élèves ne sont jamais stressés ?

_Salle des sabliers ; 14h30_

BAOUM !!!

Et d'autres explosions eurent lieu dans le château tel que les toilettes des filles, la salle de bain des préfets, et tous les dortoirs féminins du château et les appartements des professeurs de sexe féminin..Si bien qu'on pouvait se douter à l'avance que seuls des machos pouvaient avoir fait le coup ..Et c'est sans surprise que les Maraudeurs furent mis en accusation par leurs professeurs ..Bien qu'on ne puisse pas le prouver .Quelle injustice !! Les filles, qui en grande partie étaient fans des maraudeurs ,comme pouvaient l'être celles des Beatles, ne se plaignirent pas de l'intrusion des 4 garons, qui n'étaient pas dans le vent, dans leurs dortoirs les filles ont parfois de drôle de raisonnement ...à plus fort priori les groupies mais bon.... toutefois,à part les filles de Serpentard, dont on devine les raisons, il y d'autres filles qui n'hésitent pas à se plaindre ..De façon plutôt frappante..

- JE VAIS VOUS TUER !!! fut le cri de guerre de Lisa avant qu'elle ne commence à frapper les responsables de la farce.

- Holà ! Holà ! Doucement ! tenta de la retenir Rémus en utilisant sa force de lycan, Q'uest ce que ça signifie ?

- Ca signifie que je devais rendre un devoir d'Arithmancie et que l'idiot qui a fait pété un de vos joujoux explosifs dessus, l'a rendu bon pour la poubelle se débattait Bellson.

- Ah ! fut la réponse hautement intelligente du chien.

- Oui Ah ! répliqua l'élève bafouée, Qu'est ce que je vais faire maintenant ?

Pendant ce temps, Alex s'était glissée avec la discrétion d'un chat derrière les garçons et volait avec l'habileté d'Arsène Lupin, le devoir posé sur la table ..

- Peut_être a..Scribo Changum ! Numus Reversus ! enchanta _t'elle le devoir sous les protestations de son propriétaire..Christopher Donnovan comme par hasard..

- Mon devoir !! cria celui_ci.

- Un devoir pour un devoir .J'espère que tu as fait ton travail sérieusement pour une fois. fut le commentaire de la voleuse alors qu'elle parcourait le devoir.

Leur joute verbale aurait pu durer un petit moment sur l'injustice des devoirs volés et combien le recel de devoir pourrait couté la métisse, quand Patmol arrêta la guerre de Troie en cours par un :

- Préfète à 2 heures !

Lily venait en effet de faire son entrée lorsque la bombe, qui pourrait anéantir le monde fut lâchée :

- C'est moi qui ait eu l'idée Evans ! Alors combien d' heures de retenues ?lança Potter.... POTTER ???Les filles étaient stupéfaites James Potter venait bien de se dénoncer là ??Le monde n'était plus net..

- Qu'est ce que vous avez mis dans son jus de citrouille ? fut la question posée par Alex, qui se pinçait discrètement pour être sure de ne pas rêver.

- rien .Pourquoi ? répliqua Christopher.

- Parce que ton pote le décoiffé vient de se dénoncer pour une de vos blagues.. continua Alex les yeux ouverts, ébahie.

Elle ne put finir car Sirius lui plaça la main sur la bouche avec un :

- Chhhuuuuttt ! Tu casses le dénouement !

- Quoi ? fut la réplique hautement spirituelle de Kate à cet instant commença alors ledit dénouement :

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me fasse Potter ? T'as décidé de faire exploser le château et ben libre à toi de le faire .Après tout je ne suis qu'une sale Sang de Bourbe.. fit Lily en continuant sa marche.

- LILY EVANS JE T'INTERDIS DE DIRE CA !!! fut le cri du coeur de Lisa, Rémus et Magda.

Elle haussa les épaules puis se dirigea vers les que personne n'ait pu prévoir, James attrapa Lily par sa robe de sorcière, la tourna face à lui et ...l'embrassa sauvagement ???Sous les yeux stupéfaits de TOUT le monde ..Tout aussi rapidement, il la relacha ..CLAC ! fit le bruit de la gifle qui envoya Potter au tapis par une superbe action de la main droite d'Evans ..Roulement du gong, chacun de son côté du ring !!

- Pour qui tu te prend Potter ? Espèce de sale petit crétin ,arrogant ,mal coiffé, esprit de pétard rouillé ,avise_toi seulement de me froler avec un seul millimètre de ta peau et je te l'arrache avec un couteau mal aiguisé et très lentement le menaça la rouquine en marchant sur lui .

Et là, tournant les talons, elle sortit de la salle commune en disant qu'elle se rendait dans la cuisine chercher des montagnes de Brownies et que quand elle aurait fini, elle attendait ses amies dans le dortoir pour concocter un plan contre les balais des Serpentards

- LILY EST REVENUE !!! fut le hurlement, accompagné de différentes danses de la victoire, que lancèrent les filles dans un bel ensemble.

Et sans que personne ne puisse le prévoir, les filles se jetèrent au cou de James pour le couvrir de baiser

- Bon .Trève de félicité, allons à la bibliothèque pour trouver ce fameux sort.. fit Lisa en se relevant et en chopant sa meilleure amie avant de sortir.

- Potter, si t'étais pas le pote de Black, je crois bien que je te ferais une proposition indécente pour te remercier ..ou que je te demanderais en mariage .. dit Kate avec un dernier baiser sur la joue du jeune garçon, encore sous le choc de l'attaque baisifière des pires ennemies des maraudeurs.

- Potter !!Je crois que plus jamais je ne dirais ça mais je t'adore !! s'exclama Alex en sortant de la salle commune à reculons avec force de baiser volant.

Les garçons regardèrent James sous le choc ..un James avec à la fois un regard vainqueur pour la claque ,sous le choc pour les baisers ,et stupfixé par les propos de Chandler et Dimitrov... peut _être la folie s'empara de lui car il éclata bientôt de rire ,suivi par ses amis tandis que Rémus s'accordait le mot de la fin :

- Tout ne peut pas toujours se passer comme prévu.

_Et voilà !!! et tout cela sous l'inspiration de Linkin Park et de Rasmus!! applaudissez les ..Il va d'ailleurs falloir que je tue mon frère..Pourquoi quand on passe des CD à ce hamster, il ne peut pas les rendre autrement qu'avec des rayures !! Grrr !mes si beaux CD d'Hybrid theory et de Meteora! Je pense déjà l'avoir dit mais j'écris cette fic lorsque je suis en colère ..Et sur des sujets qui me fâchent ..alors comme en ce moment ,j'ai BEAUCOUP de sujet de colère ,vous pouvez vous attendre à avoir BEAUCOUP de chap !! L'un d'eux est que votre dévouée s'est bloquée le dos ..ça fait un mal de chien !! pardon Sirius !!^^Je ne peux même plus me baisser !! Enfin laissons tomber cela HA oui, j'ai décidé de répondre partir de maintenant aux reviews des inscrit par E-mails ..ça serait d'ailleurs sympa de me dire si vous recevez les réponses ..J'ai un peu peur que ça se perde dans le méandres d'Internet... pour les inconnus, je continue de répondre la fin des chaps ..^^ Avez-vous vu le nouveau Harry Potter ?? Moi oui ..Hmmm très bien mais ils ne mettent pas beaucoup l'impact entre Ginny et Harry ..ça y est la romantique en moi à parler.. Brrr ! En tout cas je me suis fait un délice de détester Lavande !!^^ Non mais quelle sale **** bon bref passons aux reviews avant que je déblatre sur les goûts suspects de la gente masculine !!_

_Bella Black 2b :_

_C'est par rapport à l'écriture les 2 b ? Non je plaisante !!^^Comme tu l'as lu plus tôt je poste sous le coup d'émotion violentes cette fic est un peu mon exécutoire ..^^ En tout cas ravie qu'elle te plaise !!_

_Rebecca-Black :_

_Qui ne tomberait pas sous le charme d'Edward ?? Franchement !!^^ le" je suis seule par choix" revient si souvent..Tu vas rire mais j'ai déjà un de mes meilleurs potes, un mec, qui a balancé de nombreuses fois cette excuse ..Par contre sa façon de virer les Antoine féminins de sa vie est beaucoup plus méchante que la façon de Lily ..je ne voulais pas l'exploiter sans son consentement mais il parait qu'il a déposé le brevet pour celle-là ..^^ En tout cas éclate toi avec la suite !!_

_Senslo :_

_Plus de description ? Noté ! Les couples avancent..Il faudrait que je fasse en sorte que Rémus et Lisa se montrent un peu plus .quoique dans ce chap, Lisa est très présente..Pour rémus, j'ai peut-être une idée !!^^ Il faudra lire la suite .._

_Malliia : merci bcp !!_

_Silvermirror lily :_

_J'adore les encouragements !!! ^^ Merci beaucoup de me soutenir !! La vie d'étudiante je vais très bientôt la voir de très près !! ^^ Mon dieu je suis partagée entre mes deux amours : Harry Potter et Twillight.... que vais_je faire ??Lol_

_Si dans les prochains jours, on constate un attentat à la bombe dans le siège d'EDF, ne cherchez pas... c'est moi !!! Plastiquage fait par des corses à ma solde pour avoir couper le courant sans que je ne sache si mon chap avait été sauvegardé ..j'ai passé la minute la plus longue de mon existence !!Grrrr je hais EDF et ses crétins qui se prennent les pieds dans les câbles d'alimentation !!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Salle Commune des Gryffondors ; 21h30._

La foule commençait à se disperser, laissant deux groupes survivants à l'appel irrésistible de Morphée : les Maraudeurs et les filles de 7 ème année ..Enfin pas toutes au complet car il manquait les deux plus terribles ,selon l'avis de certains, Lily et Alex dont la disparition faisait d'ailleurs peur leurs amies qui s'étaient mises en devoir de réveiller le préfet qu'est Rémus ;celui-ci légèrement en pause par la préparation d'une nouvelle blague

- Mus, mon poussin, mon canard, mon poulet, s'il te plait !!! suppliait Lisa.

- Arrête de m'appeler par des noms d'oiseaux !! s'exclama ledit poulet en retournant à sa blague.

- S'il te plait, Rémus, elles ne sont pas rentrées depuis le dîner !! priait Kate, en joignant les mains.

- Elles auraient pu être attaquées par les Serpentards commenta Lisa, effrayée.

- Hé !!Laisse un peu plus de crédit ma soeur !! s'insurgea Magda.

- Bon peut_être pas des Serpentards, mais je sais pas....des fantômes ?? fit_elle en levant les mains comme pour se défendre.

- Ils sont morts, ils ne peuvent pas leur faire de mal .. répliqua Christopher sans lever les yeux.

- ..des araignées ! Alex a horreur des araignées .. rétorqua Magda en se tordant les mains nerveusement.

- Les petites bêtes ne mangent pas les grosses .. fit valoir philosophiquement Rémus.

- Non mais regarder qui parle ! rigola Sirius.

- La ferme Padfoot ! menaça le loup_garou ; Elles ont tout aussi bien pu rencontrer des mecs qui leur plaisent .. continua _t'il en levant la tête vers ses camarades.

- Tu rigoles, Rem ! Evans et Dimitrov ..intéressées des mecs ?? De quelle planète tu débarques ?? rigola James.

- Tu serais surpris pas le nombre de mecs qui ont des pensées non_innocentes envers elles ! rétorqua Kate en le regardant d'un air hautain.

- Me fait pas rire !! Cite_nous un nom .. balança Christopher goguenard.

- Yoann Ivanovic de Serdaigle. répliqua _t'elle avec une assurance qui ne pouvait pas être feinte.

- Ce bâtard qui se prend pour un dieu aux échecs parce qu'il a battu une fois Rémus ??Ben voyons ! fit narquoisement Christopher.

- Hmm, il est plutôt intressé par Alex.. insinua Kate en lançant un drôle de regard Donnovan.

- C'était ça que voulait dire la métaphore sur la reine sans le fou ?? demanda Magda, ébahie ; Stupide joueur d'échec ! maugréa_t'elle.

- Enfin, bref ! Pour revenir à nos hippogriffes !!Rémus, il est de ton devoir de préfet d'aller voir pourquoi elles ne sont pas rentrées !! Ordonna Kate en plaquant les mains sur la table.

- Je ne suis pas en service. répliqua le préfet en ôtant les mains de Kate de la table; C'est Lily qui l'est.

- A_t'on déjà vu Lily Evans se soumettre une fois à une corvée autrement que sous la menace d'une baguette sur la tempe ?? dit narquoisement Kate.

Puis la blonde passa son bras autour de Sirius et avant toute action, lança :

- Rémus, si tu tiens un temps soit peu tes amis, tu m'épargneras de faire ça !!Cette baguette est chargée.

- Hé!! pointe cette baguette ailleurs que sur ma parfaite personne, Chandler ! grinça Black en se débattant.

- La ferme ! L'otage n'a pas la parole ! grommela la tueuse.

- Rémus fait quelque chose !!! supplia le chien qui voyait d'un mauvais oeil les étincelles dans sa direction.

Avec un soupir, le préfet se leva et avança vers la sortie, non sans lancer au passage :

- Je fais pas ça pour toi Patmol mais parce qu'il me faut un bouquin que j'ai prété à Alex..

La ravisseuse relâcha alors Sirius avec un :

- Vraiment aucune valeur !

Tandis que les autres pouffaient de rire devant l'air hautain de bouderie du canidé.

_Salle Commune des Gryffondors ; 23h00_

- Et moi, je vous dis qu'elles se sont faites kidnappées ..Merlin, il va falloir que j'écrive aux parents pour leur annoncer la nouvelle !! gémit Magda en se laissant tomber sur le tapis.

- Pour leur dire quoi ? fut la question intelligente d'Alex .ALEX ???

Celle_ci était portée sur le dos de Rémus, qui l'assit avec délicatesse sur la place faite libre sur le canapé après que Lily ait tiré James par sa cravate pour l'étaler la tête la première sur le tapis

- Qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé ? demanda Lisa.

- On a voulu faire une petite ballade.. commença Lily.

- Je ne veux pas savoir !!! l'interrompit Magda .Elle s'agenouilla devant sa soeur :

- Qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Je me suis bloquée le dos. maugréa sa jumelle, en croisant les bras, boudeuse.

- Félicitations !!En plus, l'infirmerie est fermée jusqu'à demain, donc Pomfresh pourra pas t'aider .. grommela Kate, en colère.

- Comment tu sais ça ? questionna Sirius, surpris .Kate le fit taire d'un petit geste de la main, signifiant que la question n'avait pas d'importance

- bien sur aucune de nous n'est assez forte pour te porter là-haut ..Va falloir que tu dormes sur le canapé, mon chaton .. conclut Kate.

- Super !!J'adoooorrre dormir assise ! répliqua Alex, ironique.

Les Maraudeurs se levèrent au cri de : ça ne nous regarde pas !! Bonne nuit !! des fois que les filles leur demandent encore quelque chose..

- Alexandra, il va falloir que tu dormes là, comme la si délicatement dit Kate .On va te descendre ce qu'il te faut .. furent les dernières paroles qu'ils entendirent en grimpant les escaliers.

_Salle Commune des Gryffondors ; 1h30._

La garçonne se perdait dans la contemplation du plafond pour la centième filles avaient trouvé le moyen de l'allonger sur le sofa sans douleur, à condition qu'elle garde le bas du dos suffisamment levé mais elle avait l'interdiction formelle de se tourner sur le côté ! Malheur à elle ! Elle ne pouvait s'endormir que recroquevillée comme un chaton dans son panier!!Elle méditait sur l'injustice de la vie quand des pas se firent entendre..

- Y a quelqu'un ? demanda _t'elle stupidement..on ne sait jamais..peut _être une créature nocturne dévoreuse d'insomniaque..

- Non, c'est ta conscience qui marche .. fut la réponse laconique qui lui fut envoyée.

- Génial .Je me suis pas fait de cas de conscience depuis longtemps .. rétorqua _t'elle avec humour lorsqu'elle reconnut Donnovan.

- Comment va la statue ? questionna t'il en s'asseyant du mieux qu'il put sur le sofa,à côté d'elle.

- Continue de m'emmerder, Donnovan, et dès que je suis en état de bouger, je te botte le cul ! maugréa _t'elle.

- Moi qui étais venu te proposer mon aide !! geignit_il d'un air affligé.

- Où est l'arnaque ?

- Tu ne me parles pas pendant 2 semaines ! proposa_t'il avec un large sourire.

- Mon petit, je te parle pas de mon plein gré alors je vois pas en quoi ça t'avance.. à moins que... enfoiré !!!

- T'as bien deviné, microbe ! Tu ne pourras rien dire même quand je te ferais une blague ou m'en prendrais à toi ..Alors ??

- Salopard, hijo de la...

- TUTUTUT !! Tu veux que je te soulage ou pas ??

- C'est lâche de s'en prendre quelqu'un dans cet état..

- Alors tu te décides ? On a pas toute la nuit ! conclut-il en regardant sa montre.

- J'accepte, espèce de sale olibrius !

- Bien je vais te tourner et t'appliquer cette pommade expliqua-t'il en montrant un pot, Soulève ton T-shirt dans le dos et ne bouge pas !

- Comme si je pouvais. souffla_t'elle en obtempérant.

Cela se passa exactement comme prévu enfin sauf si on compte l'effet bizarre que la peau d'Alex, sous les doigts de Chris, provoqua chez lui !! Des frissons et une sensation de brulûre au niveau du ventre..D'ailleurs ,il n'avait jamais remarqué mais la jeune fille garde une peau légèrement halée même en plein Automne...Il laisse un doigt perplexe suivre la cicatrice qui barre le bas du dos de la jeune fille ,partant d'une hanche pour s'enfoncer dans le creux de ses reins ..

- Comment tu t'es fait ça ? demande _t'il dans un souffle.

- En tombant dans un buisson de rosier dentu.. murmure_t'elle d'une voix mal assurée ..mensonge ??

- Hmmmmmmm Donnovan, tu as des doigts de magicien !! gémit_elle.

Ce compliment ,ainsi que le gémissement et les soupirs de plaisir ,envoyèrent une décharge dans le bras du garçon ,provoquant une sorte d'excitation qu'il ne s'attendait pas avoir ...tout du moins ,pas avec Alexandra Dimitrov,la fille la plus insupportable de Poudlard et la moins féminine..

Il ne réalisa qu'à la fin de son massage que celle_ci s'était endormie .après l'avoir réajusté et retourné dans le bon sens, il resta stupéfait devant le visage endormie ...certaines filles, hideuses au réveil, étaient exquises inconscientes ...sans garder le contrôle de lui_même, il se pencha et déposa un baiser papillon sur les lèvres entrouvertes de son ennemie avant de reculer comme pris d'un coup de jus... Il secoua la tête ..Il devenait fou !! c'est cela !.. Une petite crise de folie passagère dû au manque de sommeil ? C'est ça ! La fatigue ! D'ailleurs, il ferait bien d'aller se coucher ..Il ne put sempêcher toutefois de remonter la couverture sur l'endormie et de laisser ses doigts voyager sur l'épaule que dévoilait le T_shirt trop grand qu'elle portait pour dormir ..Avant de s'enfuir en courant devant l'absurdité de son comportement... Pourquoi diable, avait_il adoré toucher la peau dune fille à laquelle il ne trouvait aucun charme ??Et pourquoi diable, ne pouvait_il s'empêcher de se rappeler son baiser ???

_Dortoir des garons de Gryffondor ,7 ème année ; 6h45._

Christopher passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés en se levant .Il pouvait rajouter une question à sa petite liste :

Pourquoi diable, fesait_il des rêves coquins avec Alexandra Dimitrov comme partenaire ??

_Dites merci à la superbe voix de velours d'Edward !! Quel bonheur d'écouter Twillight en tapant ^^ hmmm bite_me !! Non, je plaisante !! Alors me voilà guérie !! Plus bloquée du dos !! Enfin pas totalement guérie non plus ..^^Thanks pour toutes vos reviews.. priez pour moi, car il y a une petite chance pour que je parte en vacances pendant 8 jours au Portugal !!! Avec 2 jours de voiture aller et retour, j'aurais largement de quoi vous concoctez de nouveaux chap ..^^ Apparemment j'ai déjà répondu aux reviews par courrier ...euh vous avez bien reçu mes réponses hein ?? Au fait maintenant quand j'obtiens un chiffre rond avec un beau zéro à la fin .. Alors un petit effort !!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Grande Salle ; 7h30._

- Merdouille !!Comment je vais faire pour justifier ma retenue aux parents, moi, maintenant ?? jura Alex en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

- Tu n'as qu'à leur dire que la vie de plusieurs personnes étaient en jeu et que dans un acte de pur héroisme, tu devait faire sauter cette potion, sinon elle aurait anéanti le monde .. répliqua Lily, en mordant dans son toast.

- Le monde ? Pourquoi pas l'univers ? s'étouffa Kate avec son thé.

- L'univers fait trop arrogant.. conclut Evans en haussant les épaules.

- Ou alors, tu peux simplement leur dire que tu es une nullité absolue en potions et que tu n'as pas écouté le professeur comme d'habitude ! dit Magdalena, en levant les yeux aux ciel.

- Merci Madga ! Ton soutien m'est très précieux ! grogna la seconde jumelle en se tournant vers sa moitié.

Depuis quelque temps, rien n'allait plus entre les jumelles... dieu seul sait pourquoi !!..Peut_être la beuglante qu'avait reçu Alex quelque jours plus tôt, y était pour quelque chose ..Une charmante lettre, envoyée par sa mère, exigeant de savoir COMMENT elle avait réussi se bloquer le dos et POURQUOI fallait_il toujours qu'elle fasse les 400 coups au lieu de se comporter de façon MATURE comme sa soeur ..

- Ca suffit toutes les deux !!Pas de bagarre au petit dej ; c'est mauvais pour la digestion.. les coupa Lily

- Tiens ! Voilà le courrier ! annonça Lisa en levant les yeux.

Les hiboux postaux venaient en effet de faire leur atterrissage dans la salle .Chacun reçut sa part de lettre, magazine, colis en tout genre jusqu'à ce que les jumelles Dimitrov se penchent sur un paquet de deux lettres destinées à leur fratrie .Avec un accord tacite, Alex se chargea de celle adressée 'à mes deux grandes soeurs favorites' accompagné d'un :

- Mais qu'est ce qu'a bien pu encore fabriquer cet abruti ?

Tandis que Magda se chargeait de l'intitulée 'A mes deux trésors'..Profitons calmement de ce silence avant la tempête, le silence est si rare de nos jours...

- BORDEL ! MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI !!! jurèrent dans un bel ensemble les 2 soeurs.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Lily tandis que les camarades aux alentours se remettaient de leur crise cardiaque.

- Nos parents se sont encore disputés. annonça Alex.

- Du coup, papa fait la gueule à maman .. commença Madga.

- Et maintenant, elle déprime. conclut sa soeur ; Ludo dit que ça va bientôt faire deux semaines que ça dure et qu'il commence à en avoir ras le bol .Il veut quon se charge de ça. lut-elle sa jumelle.

- Pourquoi ça serait à nous de nous occuper des disputes parentales ? Comme si on n'avait pas assez de problème ! s'agaça Magda.

- Non mais tu t'entends ??Ce sont nos parents, je te rappelle !! s'indigna sa soeur.

- Euh..les filles ? Du calme ! tempéra Lisa, en se plaçant entre elles.

- Je me calmerais si je veux dabord ! Tu ne te soucies pas de notre famille ou quoi ? riposta Alex.

- Si je m'en soucie ! Mais ça n'a rien voir avec nous, je te signale !

Lily qui sentait la situation s'envenimer, déclara le statut quo pour l'instant et qu'elles en reparleraient plus tard... ce n'était que le début des ennuis...

_Salle Commune des Gryffondors ; 23h50._

Il ne restait plus qu'une minorité de gens dans la salle : Rémus et Christopher ,qui s'acharnaient sur une partie d'échec et les filles qui cherchaient à apaiser la troisième guerre mondiale sur le point de se déclencher...en effet ,la discussion de ce matin avait reprise et dans le mauvais sens si vous voulez mon avis...

- Nos parents se font la gueule et on ne devrait pas s'en mêler ?? s'insurgea Alex.

- Ce ne sont pas nos affaires !!Ca ne concerne que leur couple !! répliqua sa soeur.

Et pendant que les soeurs s'invectivaient, leurs amies avaient demandé l'asile politique auprès des deux maraudeurs ..Qui, s'ils avaient tant protesté au début, avaient cédé face au niveau sonore qui aurait rendu un sourd, sourd..

- Maman a encore ouvert sa grande bouche devant nos tantes, c'est normal que papa lui fasse la tête ! dit Magda, les points sur les hanches.

- Parce que tu trouves normal qu'un homme traite son épouse comme une moins_que _rien, tout ça pour une malheureuse parole en trop ?? s'exclama sa soeur, qui adoptait la même position.

- Je ne me mêlerais pas de cette histoire, fin de la discussion !

- Tu n'es qu'une égoiste qui pense simplement à ne pas avoir de problèmes avec papa et maman! Toi, une enfant modèle ? Mon oeil !

- Qu'est ce que tu oses insinuer ??

- J'insinue que tu es une hypocrite qui fait ça uniquement pour s'envoyer en l'air sans avoir à le dire aux parents ..

- Moi, au moins, j'ai un mec ! Je ne suis pas comme une certaine personne qui ne touche les hommes que pour les frapper et qui s'envoie en l'air avec des mecs qui ont pitié de moi !

- Ca suffit ! Alex, Magda ne voulait pas dire ça !! s'exclama Lisa.

- Oh si je voulais dire ça !! C'est parfaitement ce que tout le monde pense de toute manière !

Pour la première fois depuis leur naissance, Alex s'avança et au moment où on pensait qu'elle allait gifler sa soeur :

- Vas_y ! Fais_le ! Il n'y a que comme ça que tu sais t'exprimer ! Et tu le fais parce que tu sais que j'ai raison .. persifla Magda.

La garçonne se mit alors pleurer et s'enfuit en courant sans regarder où elle allait.....CLAC !!La gifle provenait de Christopher Donnovan, qui regardait Magda avec dégoût..

- Tu m'as giflé ? remarqua stupidement la jeune fille.

- Et tu le méritais ! Te rends_tu compte que tu viens de blesser ta propre soeur ? dit Christopher.

- Mais je...

- Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, elle a toujours pris sur elle de te protéger ?

- Oui mais...

- Elle a aussi accepté sans broncher de rester dans ton ombre ?

- Non, elle..

- Oh que si !! Parce que d'après ce que j'ai pu voir cette année, elle aurait pu commencer bien avant à se montrer sous son véritable jour..

La gitane était sans voix ..Cette idée ne pouvait pas être vrai, hein ?

- Il dit la vérité.Alex ne voulait attirer aucun mec de l'école jusqu'à ce que toi_même, tu ais quelqu'un dont tu sois amoureuse expliqua Kate avec un sourire triste.

- Parce que ton bonheur passe avant le sien .. compléta Lily avec une grimace.

- Je ne..

Magdalena Dimitrov ,connue pour son flegme légendaire ,se mit alors à pleurer et gémir sur le nombre de stupidités qu'elle pouvait sortir, qu'elle était bien la fille de son père pour arriver à blesser si facilement les gens qu'elle aimait...

- Je dois aller chercher Alex ! fut sa première décision censée.

- Je crois que tu devrais laisser quelqu'un d'autre s'en charger.. fit Rémus, en lui tendant un mouchoir.

- Qui ? renifla_t'elle.

- Une personne qui vient de sortir de la salle et qui a beaucoup plus observé ta jumelle que je ne l'aurais cru .. répondit malicieusement le loup_garou.

Cette personne avait, en effet, quitté la salle et grâce à la carte du Maraudeur, se dirigea vers une salle où il trouva une silhouette assise et reniflant.. Je vous le donne en mille, il s'agit de Christopher !! Sans un bruit, il s'assit à côté d'elle et attira la madeleine pour qu'elle pleure sur son épaule ..Quand les rivières se furent tarirent, elle releva la tête et renifla :

- Pourquoi t'es là ? Je croyais que je devais pas t'approcher pendant au moins deux semaines

- Disons que je n'aime pas voir pleurer les filles ..

- Je ne suis pas une fille.. tout le monde le pense .. murmura Alex.

- Heureusement que je ne suis pas tout le monde alors .. pouffa_t'il.

- Oui mais toi, t'as toujours été bizarre..

- Que veux_tu ? Je suis un Maraudeur, chérie. répliqua_t'il pompeusement.

- Elle doit probablement me détester.

- Ou pas..Moi, je pense qu'elle se fait, au contraire, beaucoup de soucis..que ce soit pour tes parents ou toi..

- C'est pas vrai, elle s'en fiche de moi..

- Je ne pense pas sinon elle ne chercherait pas imiter la fontaine de Trévi, au moment où je te parle ..

- Elle pleure ? Pourquoi ?

- Peut_être parce que tes parents se font la gueule..ou que je l'ai tapé trop fort..ou parce qu'elle ne pensait pas le dixième du millième de ce qu'elle a dit..

- Mais elle a raison. soupira la jeune fille.

- Sur quoi ?

- Je n'intéresse aucun mec..

- Et c'est un défaut ? Parce que tu vois, je suis sur que Sirius vendrait son âme aux centaures pour avoir une journée de tranquillité sans filles...Mais ne dit pas que je te l'ai dit car je nierai toute divulgation de cette info !

Elle rigola puis lâcha :

- Je suppose qu'il faudra que je me fasse à l'idée que je n'attirerais probablement jamais personne..

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai.

- Arrête de men....

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car Christopher venait de l'attirer contre lui pour l'embrasser comme un sauvage tandis que ses mains, n'en faisant qu'à leur tête ..ou leurs doigts, se glissaient pour frôler la peau nue..

- Moi, tu m'attires.. souffla_t'il contre ses lèvres.

- Que...

- Mais je nierais fermement l'avoir avouer ! la coupa _t'il.

Il l'embrassa encore, plus doucement cette fois et glissa ses mains dans son dos pour résister à la tentation...

- Je pense que je dois te ramener à ta soeur .Elle doit être morte d'inquiétude. murmura_t'il d'une voix rauque.

Ils purent constater plus tard que c'était effectivement le cas... Il y eut beaucoup de plaintes, de gémissements, de sanglots, de 'jamais plus' et d'autres promesses que l'on offre pour se faire pardonner..

_Grande Salle ; 7h30._

- ILS SE FOUTENT DE NOUS !!! hurlèrent deux voix, perturbant ce qui aurait pu être le petit dej parfait.

Les jumelles tenaient à deux, une lettre qui disait clairement la réconciliation de leurs géniteurs et leurs présentaient des excuses pour les avoir inquiétées..

Un peu plus tard, tandis que les filles sortaient de la salle et passaient devant les Maraudeurs, qui ne demandaient rien à personne, Alex lança à Chris :

- T'as une tâche sur ta cravate !

Alors que celui_ci baissait la tête en lâchant un juron, elle l'agrippa par ladite cravate et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec fougue, pour l'embrasser comme dans les vieux films... Elle le relâcha, les yeux brûlants et les lèvres rouges en murmurant un 'merci' avant de tourner les talons ,alors que les filles lançaient un regard goguenard et amusé devant l'air hébété et stupide de la 'victime' d'Alex...Victime qui se faisait harceler par ses amis :

- On a loupé un point important, je crois .. déclara James.

- Mon cher Firetail, il va nous falloir un compte_rendu détaillé de tes activités. fit Sirius, en posant une main autoritaire sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Et ne néglige aucun détails .si tu le fais, on le saura ! conclut Remus en le pointant du doigt.

_ALLELUIA !!! Enfin fini !!! J'en peux plus !!!Du sucre, il me faut du sucre !!! Me suis légèrement inspirée de la dernière dispute de mes parents ..Qui m'a singulièrement agacé d'ailleurs !enfin bon, ils se sont rconciliés aussi donc ^^...je commence à faire réviser mon frère pour ses maths... m'énerve ! Pouvait pas travailler pendant l'année lui ??? Pourquoi c'est sur MES vacances que je dois l'aider ??J'ai fais mon boulot moi !!(Moue) Hmmm serai ce de la tarte aux pommes cette délicieuse odeur ???(Renifle et se dirige comme un zombie vers la porte) non ! Non ! Je vais poster ce chap et m'avaler ma tarte !! Merci encore pour les reviews ..J'ai répondu par mail !!^^ Euh z'avez bien reçu mes réponses ?? ça m'inquiète toujours autant cette histoire mais bon !place à ma tarte aux pommes !!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Grande Salle ; 7h30 du matin._

Il y avait des jours comme ça où on ferait mieux de rester coucher .Des jours en tout cas où on se dit 'tuez mon réveil et son inventeur ne sont pas considérés comme un meurtre avec préméditation' .Et c'est ce jour-là que Remus Lupin aurait du choisir pour attraper la flemmardise aigue s'il avait su ce qui l'attendait durant cette journée...Mais laissons plutôt cette journée s'expliquer par elle-même .Elle commence avec les blablatages habituels des matins style :

- WOUAHHH j'aurais préféré rester bien au chaud sous ma couette ce matin ! bailla Sirius en se versant ou plutôt renversant du café noir à côté de sa tasse.

- c'est clair que c'est pas un temps à mettre un Padfoot dehors !! rigola James, qui LUI le veinard était du matin et qui essayait de donner la becqué à un Christopher qui dormait les yeux ouverts, la tête dans la main et la bouche ouverte.

Remus, qui n'était pas du matin mais connaissait la susceptibilité de son ami en ce qui concernait son animagus, se préparait à subir un choc sonore digne d'un avion super sonique ...choc qui ne vint pas !! Il releva la tête et vit ce qui avait empêché le carnage auditif ou ce qui allait bientôt en provoquer un autre en l'occurrence : Kate Chandler se tenait devant lui, de l'autre côté de la table et lui souriait d'un air... Brrr à vous donner envie de vous prosterner à ses pieds comme un elfe de maison

- qu'est ce que tu désires Chandler ? demanda Padfoot l'air mauvais en dévisageant la blonde.

- pas quelque chose qui a à voir avec ta minable personne 'chose' ! En fait, dit-elle en se penchant vers Remus, je voulais savoir si le plus sexy de tous les sexy voulait bien me prêter un de ses livres.

- pourquoi ? répliqua le plus sexy de tous les sexy : Remus.

- et bien il se trouve que j'ai légèrement dit à mon actuel flirt que j'avais lu un bouquin qui s'appelle 'Pierre et Jean' d'un certain Maupassant et en bref il m'a tanné avec des discours sur la problématique que ce livre posait sur la moralité etc... et en fait...

- tu ne connaît pas un traître mot de ce bouquin, c'est ça ? répliqua Remus tandis que la blonde hochait la tête avec une mine boudeuse, et c'est pour ça que tu as besoins que je te le prête pour que tu puisse le lire ?

- j'ai demandé à Alex d'abord, vu qu'elle a des origines françaises et tout ça ; fit la blonde en agitant sa main en l'air ; mais elle m'a dit que Maupassant n'était pas la première chose qu'elle mettait dans ses malles et que je n'avais qu'à pas mentir ! conclut-elle ,agacée.

- bon je suppose que je peux te le prêter mais arrête de mentir à tes flirts ! soupira le loup.

- oh Remus je t'adore mon loup sexy !! cria Kate en l'attirant par la cravate et en lui posant un baiser sonore sur la joue avant de partir toute joyeuse.

Remus encore un peu sous le choc se rassit avant de se rendre compte du silence qui l'entourait... silence inhabituel quand vous êtes amis avec de grands fauteurs de trouble ! En fait, les fauteurs de troubles en question le regardait bouche bée et l'un dentre eux dont on taira le nom le regardait d'un air !!

_Salle d'Enchantement ; 15h02 de l'après midi... quoique on s'en doute !!_

C'était vraiment ,mais vraiment pas son jour, pouvait se dire Remus en soupirant discrètement .Non pas qu'il était malheureux de bosser en équipe... en fait Remus aimait bien ça car il pouvait ainsi discuter et rigoler avec ses amis... mais là!C'est pas que sa coéquipière ne lui convenait pas !Ca non !Alex était une fille géniale, pleine d'enthousiasme et toujours contente de bosser avec celui qu'elle surnommait 'coquin Lupin' depuis qu'elle avait vu... enfin ,bref il y a des choses à ne pas exposer aux âmes sensibles non plus !Enfin pour revenir nos loups,le problème venait simplement des coups de poignards que lui envoyait depuis tout à l'heure une certaine personne qui était quand même sensé être son ami. Bon cela venait peut être du fait que :

- non il ne faut pas tenir ta baguette comme ça, sauf si tu veux estropier quelqu'un ! rigola remus.

- mais j'y arrive pas !! gémit Alex en se mordillant la lèvre.

- bon je vais te montrer, lève-toi et laisse-toi guider. ordonna le loup.

Et il se plaça derrière Dimitrov, enroula ses doigts autour de sa main pour conduire le geste tandis que son autre main reposait sur la hanche de son amie.

- Suspendio fit le jeune homme en visant la souris qui trottinait sur leur table.

Sort réussi ! Pour le remercier ,Alex qui devait tirer ça d'une coutume d'un des nombreux pays qu'elle avait visité, le serra fort contre elle avant de lui faire quatre bises au coin de la bouche et d'ajouter malicieusement comme la cloche retentissait et que ses amis approchaient :

- je t'aurais bien fait un French Kiss mais je suis pas sûre que tu aurais apprécié l'idée !

Sur ce fait elle rassembla ses affaires et s'en alla. Alors qu'il se remettait doucement de l'état de choc :

- ha ben ça va Moony, te dérange surtout pas pour nous ! rigola James.

- j'ai rêvé ou elle t'a fait des avances ? questionna Christopher.

- je ...euh ben en fait ...sais pas... bredouilla misérablement le loup.

- Oh si ça devait être des avances vu que tu n'as pas arrêté de la regarder comme un bout de viande. Je croyais que tu jouais pas avec les sentiments des gens Moony ? Que toi au moins tu étais au-dessus de tout ça ? s'insurgea Donnovan qui se raidissait en tremblant comme il continuait.

- Hé ho je n'ai rien fait OK ? on est en partenariat et je l'aidais ; fis le Moony qui s'échauffait au sous-entendu, et si t'es pas content la prochaine fois aide-là toi !

Sur ce le préfet sortit de la salle sans un regard en arrière. Non mais c'est vrai quoi ?!

_Grande Salle ; 20h15._

Lupin avait beaucoup de défaut mais malheureusement pas celui d'être rancunier, il pardonna donc à Christopher et la vie repris son cour normal jusqu'à ce que Lily Evans, un peu gênée ,ce qui était un fait rare comme la neige au Sahara, ne se montre ses côtés :

- Mus, on peut faire la patrouille ensemble ce soir ? Je voudrais te parler d'un truc.

Remus, encore un peu sous le choc, eût tout de même l'intelligence de répondre ou de bafouiller plutôt :

- euh oui bien sur, si tu veux.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de la rouquine qui l'entraîna sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre hors de la grande salle et d'un mal coiffé à la grimace mauvaise.

_Salle commune ; 1h02._

Notre préfet avait quitté Lily depuis un bout de temps maintenant et ne se décidait que maintenant à rentrer, pensant trouver ses camarades dormant dans leurs lits... et non le regardant comme des épouses trompées !

- qu'est ce que tu fichais jusqu'à cette heure avec Evans ? débuta James, le regard menaçant.

- j'étais.. commença le préfet.

- et depuis quand tu es considéré comme sexy par Chandler ? grogna Sirius.

- hein? de quoi...

- et c'est quoi cette manie d'embrasser Dimitrov ??Ca fait combien de fois que tu l'embrasses d'abord ? questionna Christopher avec un air digne de la gestapo.

- Mais enfin..

- REPOND A NOS QUESTIONS !! hurlèrent-ils.

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le chaudron, Remus en avait assez et tant pis si ce qui allait venir ne plaisait pas, il s'excuserait plus tard...ou pas !

- alors pour répondre dans l'ordre : James 1)tu n'es pas ma mère ,je fais ce que je veux !2)je n'étais pas avec Evans vu que je l'ai quitté après ma ronde avec elle.3)tu n'as pas à me demander si Lily te trompe ,vu qu'en premier lieu tu sors pas avec elle .Maintenant Sirius, Kate trouve sexy tout homme qu'elle aime bien ,ce qui t'arriverait aussi si tu arrêtais de te conduire comme un chien en chaleur .Pour finir ,Christopher :1) je n'ai pas la manie d'embrasser Alex ,c'est elle qui l'a !;2)si tu parles d'embrasser sur la joue,alors peut être la 32135131513215ème fois vu que je lui fais la bise tous les matins pour lui dire bonjour !3)si tu veux tellement l'embrasser, fait-le et arrête ton numéro d'hystérique !Maintenant je vais me coucher ! et faites entrer dans vos têtes de linotte que vous êtes tous les trois amoureux de ces filles et pire encore, vous en êtes fous !! et arrêter de m'emmerder avec vos crises de jalousies débiles, MERDE ! balança d'une traite le loup, fou de rage avant de claquer la porte de leur chambre.

Les trois jeunes hommes étaient encore sous le choc et paniquaient grandement l'annonce plus que potentiel de leur amour quand une Lisa, toute contente de son rendez-vous avec Amos, devint subitement sourde comme les trois Gryffondors se tournaient vers elle en hurlant comme des trolls :

- JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUX D'ELLE !!!

_Et voilà petite fin cruelle de ma part !! Lol je sais que ça fait un bout de temps que j'ai pas écrit (depuis les grandes vacances en fait ! Oups !-_-) sorry pour ça mais la vie d'étudiante ça prend du temps !!Il a fallu que je déménage, les cours de médecine ça prend du temps, etc...en tout cas je me suis fait deux super copines que j'adore !! ^^ De plus on a bientôt fini l'année (des partiels qui surgissent hors de la nuit fonce vers l'étudiant au galop...lol)en fait d'ici mai je pourrais vous mettre plus de chapitre et peut être commencer de nouvelles fics : un yaoï Sirius/Remus (mes amies m'ont contaminé ! ce sont des yaoïs maniaques !!) et un Twillight Rachel/Paul qui m'a trop donné envie d'écrire sur eux quand j'ai su pour leur couple et que si peu de gens écrivait sur eux bon je vous ai assez embêté ;réponse aux reviews !!_

Silvermirror Lily : contente que ça t'ai plu !! Qui n'a jamais rêvé de le faire le coup de la cravate ^^ voilà la suite !bisous !

Adore youu : Ravie que tu sois morte de rire !!Voil un petit pétage de plomb qui devrait te faire sourire

xD mini xD : bah t'en fais pas !On est tous fous seulement nous au moins on l'admet !! ^^ Pitié ne parle pas de chocolat !!Je crois qu'il va falloir que j'aille m'en faire une tablette maintenant !!Pour Alex et Chris disons que c'est encore du non officiel... faut dire que ce garçon est obtus mais obtus !! (Lève les yeux au ciel).Ravie que la dispute entre soeur t'ai plu, je me suis éclatée à l'imaginer, vu que j'ai un petit frère (merde il me dépasse maintenant le sale nabot !!) et qu'en général nos disputes à nous se finissent par des coups de poings et de pieds (ce qui permet un bon apprentissage du self-défense) et merci la tarte était délicieuse !! ^^

Celewyn : bah c'est pas grave si tu loupes un peu !! Ca t'en fait plus à lire après ! ;) Merci pour tes encouragements !!

Rebecca-Black : super bonne ma tarte !! : p c'est clair que 'comme dans un vieux film' ça le fait trop mais que veux-tu je suis géniale !! ;)


End file.
